La ultima Raza
by himekoumiko
Summary: *Se conocieron en un momento inesperado, y en situaciones que van desde irreales hasta absurdas…el, una poderosa raza encargada de mantener la paz entre los mundos…ella, una criatura inconsciente de lo que es. ¿Podrá el amor sobrevivir a la guerra?*
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y a todas los que se tomen la amabilidad de pasarse por mi historia me complace muchísimo que estén aquí, para empezar soy Himeko sean libres de decirme como quieran (hime, chan, hime, etc.) esta historia nació producto de una amistad muy bonita con un chico el cual es Aluz (quien por cierto los saluda a todos), esta historia es escrita en conjunto. Agradezco infinitamente a mi hada la cual aquí es llamada "Mouxe" pero para mí es mi amada umiko "gracias por siempre estar conmigo y ser mi apoyo en todo momento y aguantarme en las buenas y en las malas por eso te amo y te amare siempre". Espero de todo corazón que disfruten de esta historia, los personajes con originales algunos mitos no….ahora sin más preámbulos disfruten.**

…

"**La Ultima Raza"**

**Se conocieron en un momento inesperado, y en situaciones que van desde irreales hasta absurdas…el, una poderosa raza encargada de mantener la paz entre los mundos…ella, una criatura inconsciente de lo que es. Ambos unidos por el hilo del destino, sin embargo, no puede haber luz sin obscuridad y ante la amenaza de una nueva raza desconocida para los mundos…se destara un torbellino de complicaciones en el cual el bien y el mal se unirán solo con un propósito…destruir aquello que consideran erróneo, sea eso o no un ser vivo ¿Podrá el amor sobrevivir a la guerra?**

**Capítulo I: Cuando el destino nos unió**

llegada la noche, la vieja ciudad de Londres queda en suma oscuridad, muchos hombres disfrutan en los bares, llenos de borrachos y corruptos seguidos de prostitutas y ladrones aunque claro, no pueden faltar los misteriosos y sombríos hombres sentados en una mesa en la zona oscura, música alegre y rápida sonaba, mientras aquel hombre en el rincón sentado en un banco al fondo de la barra bebía un trago suave de vino junto a una mujer pálida y de sonrisa prominente, el parecía no percatarse de las intenciones de aquella mujer hasta la ignoraba en ciertos momentos, frio y solo siempre con la mirada en su copa, esperando acabársela para irse de una vez. Era de estatura media con ojos cafés, cabello negro y piel tostada, tenia 3 marcas en su ante brazo izquierdo oculto por el saco gris aparentemente viejo y con algo de polvo, con pantalones negros acompañados de una camisa roja intensa como la sangre, así era él; se levanto dejando el trago a medias, salió sin siquiera mirar a la mujer y mirando a su alrededor siendo abrigado por la fría noche, en la calle estaba todo oscuro aunque más que de costumbre… buscaba algo interesante con la vista antes de poderse ir a dormir a su lugar de residencia, observo distante sin éxito por lo que se termino quedando en una plaza cercana.

Su nombre era Aluz y su profesión era por todos desconocida solo se sabía que hacia enormes donaciones a los museos del pueblo, esto y su forma de vestir le dieron el apodo de Undertaker, siguió caminando por la plaza distraído viendo alrededor sin destino fijo, quería algo emocionante para esa noche, mientras el merodeaba en sus pensamientos vio a una mujer fijamente durante unos minutos quedando sin ninguna razón hechizado por ella, era una mujer aparentemente joven aunque se veía claramente que no demasiado, tenía un vestido negro suelto con encaje llegándole hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas con un collar y aretes en forma de crucifijo... poseía una figura que él consideraba deseable desde un punto objetivo siendo acompasada por una piel pálida sin demasiado exceso, el cabello pétreo y ojos ámbares que al destello de una luz breve cambiaban a un verde oliva lo que por supuesto noto inmediatamente.

La miro perdido parpadeando varias veces y sin darse cuenta la siguió hasta que la tuvo cerca, la chica no pareció notar su presencia sin embargo no duro demasiado tiempo ya que joven volteo al parecer la asusto, pensó que se iría por lo que de una manera educada le hizo una reverencia solo alcanzando a decir**-. Buenas noches señorita-.**

La joven miro algo sorprendida al sujeto enfrente de ella, su visión del joven era como la un vampiro apunto de cazar a su presa, porque por supuesto la indumentaria ayudaba mucho a interpretar de esa manera el momento, sin embargo rápidamente desecho el pensamiento mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a aquel extraño**-. Buenas noches a usted también**-. El sujeto pareció algo confundido, al parecer no acostumbraba a recibir ese tipo de gesto por lo que se quedo asimilando "es muy hermosa", pensó para sí, mientras la chica comenzó a hacer un examen mental de como se verían uno al lado de otro; El era más alto que ella calculaba que si se paraban uno al lado le llegaría por el hombro aproximadamente, era un hombre muy guapo ciertamente, a juzgar por la expresión de curiosidad en sus ojos supuso que se quedo mirando al cambio constante en su color de los suyos gracias a una luz cercana que ofrecía un poste.

La chica miro fijamente los ojos de aquel extraño sonriendo levemente, era una situación bastante extraña aunque no rozaba la incomodidad cualquier persona normal hubiera huido, se hubiese ofendido o tenido cualquier reacción distinta a la de aquellas dos personas, simplemente estaban uno frente al mirándose y sonriendo examinándose y siendo sometidos bajo el escrutinio del otro en minutos que parecían eternos hasta que el sujeto pareció percatarse de algo por lo que abrazo a la mujer rápidamente y se tiro al suelo quedándose sobre ella en un movimiento.

Siete varillas finas y filosas pasaron sobre ellos, la mujer miro al frente y se dio cuenta de que aquel sujeto la había librado de una muerte segura-**. Creo que a alguien le molesto nuestra presencia-.** Dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a su salvador, el hombre reía y la abrazaba suavemente** interesante y llamativa me gustaría conocerte-.** Contesto calmado mientras la hacia rápidamente a un lado sobre la grama rodando para esquivar otras cuchillas que quedaron incrustadas en el paso donde antes yacían ellos** -.****supongo que**** si te dijera lo mismo en semejante situación te resultaría sarcástico... -.**respondió ella.El joven sonrió confiado mirando a quien ahora estaba bajo el, noto cierta preocupación en ella por lo que sonrió y le hizo una señal de que todo estaba bien "al fin una reacción normal", pensó, y acto seguido sus ojos pasaron a ser amarillentos con rayas de un profundo azul marino.

**Ya veo…no me defraudaste, esperaba más discreción claro pero veo que sigues siendo algo exagerado, Bestia-.** Una sonora y macabra risa se escucho muy cerca y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre las sombras apareció un sujeto grande y con una especie de traje de lana, su aspecto era aterrador con dientes afilados y piel tan blanca como la leche su cabello azabache relucía como la noche y estiraba su boca de manera grotesca dando a relucir miles de dientes afilados cual piraña, sus ojos eran amarillos y perturbadores era la primera vez que la joven veía criatura igual -.**Ya verás Exortem hijo de Luzbel, te atrapare y comeré tu corazón esta vez-.**dijo la bestia decidida.

Aquel que fue llamado Exortem se levanto ayudando a su compañera situándola detrás de el luego saco un abanico y se refresco el rostro, acto seguido hizo un movimiento lleno de elegancia lanzándolo hacia la horrible criatura quien con agilidad los esquivo, sin embargo lo que no vio venir fueron el centenar de agujas que lanzo desde dentro del abanico que con éxito penetraron la piel de aquella persona si es que se podría llamar así, inmediatamente la piel del hombre comenzó a despellejarse y aumentando de tamaño mientras convulsionaba sin control, era un espectáculo irreal y aterrador aquel supuesto hombre mostro su verdadera forma pero solo por unos pocos minutos ya que comenzó a regenerarse, solo se podría ocurrir una palabra para describirlo "un demonio", pensó la pelinegra, aquel ser repugnante se arranco las agujas que parecían quemarlo al tacto dejando salir de su cuerpo un liquido similar a la sangre y con un olor terriblemente fétido.

La chica miraba el panorama consternada, no sabía con exactitud quien era el sujeto que ahora se posaba enfrente de ellos ni porque había tomado esa forma, sin embargo algo en ella le hizo ponerse en guardia, observo como la bestia esquivaba las agujas con rapidez que eran lanzadas por su compañero mientras le veía fijamente -**veo que has encontrado un juguete para divertirte ¿por qué no compartirlo…después de todo quedara sola una vez que acabe contigo-.**vocifero aquel ser;La joven no movió ni un musculo estaba tensa y en guardia lo miro desafiante pero con un deje de preocupación, todavía no sabía lo que era capaz aquella criatura y tampoco deseaba meditarlo demasiado.

El monstruo esquivaba insistentemente los ataques mientras a su vez también contraatacaba tanto el cómo Exortem, se movían de un lado a otro y con una rapidez impresionante mientras la joven miraba preocupada por el sujeto que la había salvado, el panorama se veía a favor de este sin embargo aquel ser en un intento desesperado lanzo un ataque directo hacia Aluz para distraerlo y lanzar un segundo a hacia la chica. En un movimiento rápido al mirar de nuevo estaba a salvo y en los brazos del joven sin embargo ¿cómo fue que llego a ella tan rápido?, realmente no importaba agradecía que él había ido en su ayuda pero no pudo evitar que le lanzara una mirada llena de preocupación-. **¿Estás bien?-.** Pregunto.

El chico vio la preocupación de aquella joven y le pareció algo indecente no contestarle pero la situación ameritaba una solución más rápida**-. Solo quédate a mi espalda, por favor no mueras, los civiles no tienen por qué ver eso es mas no sé cómo es que puedes verlo es algo fuera de lo normal-. **Sus manos se movieron rápidamente y se metieron en los bolsillos de aquel saco viejo, saco un crucifijo algo extraño tenía muchas inscripciones en latín dejándolo caer al suelo corriendo hasta los pies de aquella bestia, estos halaron la piel que quedaba hasta sacársela, su verdadera forma era una forma bestial y demoniaca, en los hombros de Exortem aparecieron jerarquías con cruces, era un exorcista y el monstro frente a él era su rival más reciente y sin embargo débil-.**así que eres un títere de los Azmels, pues te tengo un regalo a ti y a tu jefe, Ve desde el cielo desde el fuego desde la tierra y desde los mares una verdadera centella De Adonis-. **El crucifijo se levanto y se partió en miles de pedazos disparándose hacia aquel monstruo incrustándose en su piel siendo el metal plata y oro en aleación, era tan doloroso como mil agujas en los labios llenos de mercurio.

**Siento haberte mostrado esto, supongo que tendrás miedo de mí y mis "amigos" claro comprenderé si ahora corres y gritas desesperadamente-.**Dijo el chico mientras se movía hasta el sitio donde estaba aquel demonio retorciéndose del dolor, le quito el collar y las prendas de las manos las cuales eran joyas valiosísimas en un museo- **¿te irás?-.**pregunto, sin embargo no pudo disimular la cara de asombro, fue imposible de describir aquella situación para él, la chica que debía estar histérica y aterrada estaba a su lado mirado fijamente al monstro con curiosidad.

La joven miraba sorprendida sus ojos tratando de ver en su rostro si lo que decía era cierto ¿miedo de el? ¿Correr y gritar?, supongo que una persona normal en semejante situación se hubiese puesto histérica...pero ella en cambio estaba llena de asombro y curiosidad -. **¿Porque habría de irme?, creo que hace un rato dijiste que me querías conocer...aunque creo que tendremos que hablar sobre el carácter de tus amigos.- **Le respondió mientras le dedicaba su más sincera sonrisa para luego mirar las joyas que sostenía admirada. Eran de varios colores a la vez como un arcoíris...la belleza de estas no tenía igual, jamás vio alguna joya semejante, el pareció notar su asombro lo que provoco que bajara la cabeza sonrojada -. **Te juro que no soy una interesada es que me sorprendió un poco son hermosas-. **Dijo señalando sin mirar las joyas, al voltear la mirada vio al ser espeluznante volverse polvo, ¿quién demonios era él?, "bueno...supongo que para aquellas interrogantes tendría que preguntárselas a mi acompañante", pensó, miro hacia Exortem de nuevo y seguía sin emitir sonido algún, lo que por supuesto le preocupo bajando la mirada consternada **-¿Creo que...soy algo rara para ti no?-.** Pronuncio sin muchas ganas.

**Es una lástima qu****e no puedas usarlas, estas joyas tienen tanto dolor que preferirías morir, es increíble que estas bellezas no puedan ser usadas por una belleza como tú-.** Contesto el chico mientras se acercaba a ella y le subía el rostro, sin pensarlo beso su mejilla algo abusivo para Londres, pero de donde el venia eso era un saludo común, las tierras de roma eran muy complejas y más cuando se hablaba de esas costumbres-. **¿Rara? ¿Que acaso estabas durmiendo los últimos 30 minutos?-. **Dijo con risa irónica-. **¿Aceptarías un regalo de mi para que tengas algo de recuerdo? y antes de que preguntes ese "amigo" era un humano que pacto con un ser del otro lado mi nombre es Aluz pero puedes llamarme como quieras excepto exortem es un deber que los de mi raza no existamos-. **Hablaba mientras sus ojos cambiaban de colores hasta lograr quedar en café pero en un tono más oscuro.- **¿quedaron bien? digo mis ojos, nunca los logre controlar-.**

**A veces lo más bello tiene un alto precio...y no no estaba dormida si no recuerdas me preocupaba por ti.-.** Contesto la joven mientras sostenía una sonrisa sonrojada al máximo...al mirar fijamente tus ojos quedo hipnotizada en ellos-. **Creo que son perfectos...Aluz...-.** Trataba de desviar la vista pero su cara era una mezcla de sentimientos**-. Supongo que puedo aceptarlo siempre y cuando no sea una estaca de madera...oye...hablas como si no te volveré a ver...Por cierto...mi nombre es Evangeline...mis ojos también cambian de color aunque no tan impresionantes como los tuyos-. **La**s** palabras le salían un poco atropelladas dado al nerviosismo y la vergüenza todavía sentía la mejilla cálida...era un sentimiento agradable.

Aluz la miro fijamente a los ojos se acercándose para decirle al oído**érdeme si quieres, nunca puedo morir ni cambiar mi raza, pero, te regalare mi historia y sentimiento para que por lo menos me conozcas, no soy un cazador soy un exorcista, y creo que estas en la etapa de reproducción ¿cierto vampira?-.** La había dejado al descubierto, Le dio un abrazo tocando su cintura levemente y rozando un poco sus caderas pegándose a ella-. **Mis ojos son lo de menos es algo que siempre varia, pero jamás quedan igual**-. Dijo recostando su mejilla en su hombro.

Evangeline lo miraba sorprendida... ¿como el podía saber sobre ella?...sin embargo no pudo pensar por demasiado tiempo, algo en ella se despertó al sentir su rose, sintió como su cuerpo empezó a arder pegado al de él aferrándose a su abrazo aspirando su dulce aroma-.**no soy exactamente vampira soy una hibrida...o por lo menos eso presumo...ya que tengo muchos de los síntomas del vampirismo aunque en menos intensidad y jamás he desarrollado un poder especial...mas allá de ver lo sobrenatural...-.** Sentía una sensación quemante en la garganta jamás había mordido a alguien antes...hubo épocas donde tenía mucha sed pero tomaba sangre de animal y eso parecía bastarle, pero algo en el le hacía querer beber...sus ojos ya de color oliva y con destellos esmeraldas brillaban...jamás sintió tal deseo en su vida, por lo que decidió soltarse un poco de su agarre-. **Jamás he mordido a una persona...estas seguro de que estarás bien... ¿no prefieres contarme sobre ti?...-.**

Le miro y sin vacilar tomo su daga perforándose el pecho, al sacar el filo de su corazón estaba manchado en azul y como por arte de magia la herida desapareció en el mismo momento que saco la daga de ella-.**No tengas miedo, no me duele, ¿o prefieres algo mas sensitivo?, se de t****i porque conozco cada cosa existente, no eres una vampira eres una súcubo, por ello tienes la etapa de apareamiento sed incontrolable a veces mareos, calor interno, dudas inestable y una atracción a no huir tremenda, bébeme o siéntate por 300 años mas a escuchar mi larga y aburrida vida-.** Dijo sonriendo radiantemente mientras hacia un nuevo acercamiento.

La joven lo miro sintiendo un leve mareo por la sed su estaba tensa no quería terminar haciéndole daño Aluz aunque lo acaba de conocer por alguna razón, no deseaba apartarse de su lado...-. **Estoy entre algo mas sensitivo y escuchar tu historia, aunque no se mas puede ser mas sensitivo que esto...pero...me mata la curiosidad...gracias por aclararme que soy se me hará más fácil el hecho de investigar mis padecimientos en la biblioteca a escondidas de noche de la mansión Domo Sancta...-.**

**¡Ah! ¿Con que eres tú la que entra en las noches a mi casa?-.** Evangeline lo miro con los ojos como platos-. **¿Acaso vives en aquella mansión enorme donde está la enorme biblioteca?-.** Dijo casi al borde del suicidio a causa de la vergüenza ¿Quién siria que las casualidades no existen?-.**Si… vivo en la biblioteca, y más sensitivo que esto-. **Contesto tranquilopara después tomarla de la cintura y tocar sus labios con los suyos, al hacerlo en el piso se dibujo un sello resplandeciente, era azul con letras en Griego contaban la historia de Aluz mientras el tenia los ojos cerrado, parecía inerte. Una voz fuerte resonó como eco en la noche narrando su origen y la destrucción de su raza -."**Exortem, ultima raza eternamente muerta creada por el cielo y el infierno para establecer el balance de ambos, El ultimo de la raza es el Ingenio, llamado por los tiempos regente Sol, actualmente Aluz, viviendo por más de 25.000 millones de años, ha sufrido y luchado tanto con ángeles como con demonios, siempre estableciendo un balance, capturado una vez por los hombres fue liberado de nuevo por las bestias del mundo ocultos como humanos, el siempre existirá como el ultimo de su raza sufriendo solitariamente su tormento y sus recuerdos, su raza conformada por padres madres hermanos y amigo… todos fueron masacrados frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada, jamás amo o fue feliz de nuevo solo 9 años tenía cuando la muerte de todos sus hermanos lo visito, dejándolo solo eternamente pero con una vida inmortal y sin el mas mínimo deseo de vivir"-. **Al callarse la voz los recuerdos entraron directamente en la mente de la chica mostrándole todas las imágenes luchas, victorias risas y tristezas de su vida y el momento más desgarrador de todos…la muerte de su clan.

**¿Sabías que es difícil tomar en cuenta cosas tan negativas dándome un beso?-.** Dijo la chica mientras lo veía todavía debajo de el, su garganta ardia como nunca, no entendía del todo completamente, aquella situación era irreal, por otro lado la casualidad se vistió de un hombre enigmático ¿quién diría que él era el dueño de esa majestuosa biblioteca en la cual ella aprendía tantas cosas y se escabullo tantas veces? debía disculparse lo antes posible-. **Antes de preguntarte si besas a cada chica que conoces...de verdad perdona la intromisión en tu hogar-.** Estaba intentando expresar su vergüenza y arrepentimiento por entrar a su casa sin permiso sin embargo estando en semejante escenario era difícil concentrarse en ello.

**Tranquila, y no veas esto como un beso, esa es solo mi verdad-. **Dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-.**sígueme…** **¿debes tener hambre no?, a por cierto y no tienes por qué disculparte me hace bien tu compañía** -.Se acerco de nuevo tomándola de la cintura con sus dos manos y para sorpresa de ella…la beso, fue un beso excitante metiendo su lengua y jugando con la de ella salvajemente, mordió uno de sus labios de manera suave y lenta para luego mirarla a los ojos**-. Eso es un beso, no lo que hice antes, pues por lo menos ya sabes quién soy yo que soy quien fui o cual es mi misión-.**

Evangeline se encontraba confundida, más allá del deseo y mucho mas allá de la sed que la embargaba tenía un sentimiento cálido, anhelante como si la persona quien minutos antes la acaba de besar fuera la luz al final del túnel, la isla con la que sueña un naufrago un tesoro…o incluso más que eso, por alguna razón sentía que caía en un abismo en el cual quería lanzarse una y una vez, lo miro turbada mientras el delicadamente sostuvo su rostros sonrojada, pero él había interpretado su mirada como angustiosa-.**no te hare daño nunca ha estado entre mis planes dañar a ningún ser que sea natural de ****cualquiera de los mundos.-**le dijo cual noble caballero.

Miro sus ojos y saco un anillo de uno de los bolcillos de su chaqueta, era una aleación de platino y oro con incrustaciones de un diamante negro y rojo-. **Este es mi regalo para ti** pelinegra miraba el obsequio impresionada, jamás le habían dado algo tan hermoso en su vidas las únicas joyas que tenia eran su collar y zarcillos de plata que los tenía antes de tener memoria-. **Yo...yo...-.** No podía articular palabra, ese beso la había dejado pasmada casi letárgica, sentía el calor de su boca en los labios que ahora se veían sonrosados "con que...así se sentía besar a alguien" pensó para sí misma, tomo torpemente el anillo y lo miro atónita-. **No...No...Se…Que decir-.**

**Di que aceptas venir a mi casa-.**Dijo el joven sonriente, evangeline asintió avergonzada y caminaron juntos hacia aquel lugar. Aluz iba meditando las cosas acontecidas en poco menos de una hora, esta chica era todo un enigma para él, nunca nadie había llegado a saber la historia de su vida contada por él, jamás fue cercano a nadie ni tampoco sintió la necesidad de dar su vida por otra persona sin embargo aquella pelinegra de ojos ámbares había logrado cautivarlo nunca llego a sentirse más feliz y afortunado en su vida. Tardaron aproximadamente 30 minutos en llegar a aquella mansión tan conocida y temida gracias a los rumores de demonios y fantasmas que rondaban en ella, a primera vista a la mayoría de las personas le aterraría ya que era una casa de estilo victoriano rodeada por un prado antigua sin duda, imponente, majestuosa pero sobre todas las cosas tétrica, la chica sabía de memoria como entrar a la residencia nunca tenia guardias pues nadie se atrevía a entrar, aunque pensándolo bien era la primera vez que no entraría por una ventana.

Por dentro la decoración era tan majestuosa como por afuera con colores rojos negros y piedra por doquier, había estatuas, esculturas y cualquier tipo de antigüedad posible, caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta situarse frente a una gran puerta de madera con infinitos detalles artesanales al abrirlas vieron desde afuera aquel lugar impresionante-. **¿Qué haremos?-.**pregunto admirada.-. **Solo haz lo que quieras o te indique el instinto** la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia el marco de las entrada a la biblioteca donde tantas veces había sentido su presencia **-¿entraras o te irás ahora?** -." besarte fue algo muy delicioso y quería saber más sobre ti pero no sabía que preguntarte", pensó sintiendo el escalofrío que experimento la chica.

**¿Tienes frio pequeña niña?-. **Pregunto aun parados en la puerta, no sabía si dejarla ir o dejarla entrar, estaba rara mente nervioso y un poco bajo de energía, de momento a otro sintió como se desvanecía hasta el suelo. Cayo arrodillado frente a la chica no se había dado cuenta pero uno de los dardos de aquella bestia le había impactado, estaba envenenado y aunque era inmune el efecto le debilitaba un poco haciendo que se sintiera adormecido, decidió entregarle las llaves de la biblioteca dándole las indicaciones para abrir la puerta-.**usa la llave de vidrio y abre la puerta al entrar solo da tres pasos y grita mi raza eso desactivara el sistema anti-invasión-.**

Al ver Aluz en ese estado a Evangeline le dio pánico, por un instante olvido la biblioteca, la pelea todo, no comprendía como en tan solo minutos había evocado esos sentimientos tan confusos y nuevos para ella...tomo la llave y me dirijo adentro**...-. Exortem**-. Dijo con fuerza y en cuestión de segundos se oyó un ruido sordo que le dio a entender que ya todo estaba bien, visualizo el lugar con detenimiento, era grande y amplio tal como lo recordaba, con aquel estilo antiguo y gótico grandes libreros que cumplían como algunas paredes y estantes más pequeños… calculo la cantidad de libros...tal vez mil...a lo lejos había un pequeño estudio donde se encontraba una chimenea acogedora. No podía negar que cada vez que había entrado se había quedado pasmada con tal lugar sin embargo ese no era el momento tenía que ayudarle Aluz, lo tomo arrastrándolo hacia un asiento color carmín miro de nuevo alrededor di gracias por que la chimenea estaba encendida ya que se encontraba algo fría su piel colocándolo de la manera más cómoda posible y procediendo a colocar la llave sobre la chimenea-. **¿Estás bien?, no me importa demasiado la biblioteca en este momento ****me preocupas mas tu-.**

**Exortem sistema de guía activo verificando codes-.** Se oyó resonar en el recinto una voz algo rara y acto seguido salió de entre la oscuridad un ser realmente extraño, parecía un cyborg pero era hecho a bases de roca, era la reliquia más cara de los exortems**.- Cleoxis ella es una invitada, y soy yo deja la formalidad, tráeme un envase de lujuria rápido por favor -.**Cleoxis era ciertamente una especie de criatura de apariencia y origen confuso, con su baja estatura y su apariencia a roca solida con inscripciones maya y una forma semejante a la de un elfo esclavo recién liberado, observo fijamente a su amo mientras empezaba a decirle una información preocupante-. **Lo siento señor pero las botellas de lujuria se acabaron, no queda ninguna en todo el recinto, es decir en toda la ciudad, el próximo lote llegara en 5 semanas-.** Lo observo y seguidamente observo a Evangeline, era evidente que este hecho le preocupaba bastante -.**las cosas nunca habían estado tan mal, más que todo por haber quedado como mal anfitrión por primera vez ¿sabes cuánto siento esta situación?, estoy bien, recuerda que soy inmune a la muerte pero no a los causantes de ellas, o por lo menos no a sus efecto**-. "si tuviera a alguien como tú no necesitaría jamás tantos libros ni tanto espacio ni las bestias que rondaban la biblioteca, algo débiles aunque muchas eran muy astutas y escurridizas", pensó.

**Me alegra sentirme más aliviada si se te ofrece algo de mí aunque sea tu invitada será un placer ayudarte-. **Expreso la chica mientras daba una sonrisa sincera, se levanto más tranquila dirigiéndose hacia aquel misterioso ¿persona/objeto?, no sabía cómo clasificarlo realmente **-. Hola Cleoxis soy Evangeline es un placer conocerte**-. Explico mientras le miraba confundido** -. Muchas gracias señorita-. **Contesto mientras la joven le daba una mirada tierna**-. ¡Eres muy lindo!-. **La pelinegra comenzó a tocarlo mientras el cyborg intentaba pedirle que no lo hiciera mirando hacia su amo, de pronto el cuerpo de la joven cuerpo comenzó a arder estaba sedienta muy sedienta...sus ojos se volvieron de un verde oliva tan intenso que casi podían brillar. Evangeline miraba a Aluz con profundo deseo por lo que comenzó a sacudir su cabeza para rechazar cualquier tentación y pensamiento de esa índole-. **Me dijiste que era una súcubo... por cierto no eres mal anfitrión, de todos modos no sé lo que es ser anfitrión así que no importa demasiado...pero si me preguntaba... ¿me podrías contar sobre ellas?, o bueno en dado caso...Sobre mi...**-. Deseaba alejar la sed trataba con esmero pero su cuerpo casi temblaba y se erizaba constantemente sintiendo a la vez como su garganta ardía con fuerza, era algo simplemente inexplicable, sin embargo no se atrevía a morder a Aluz.

Recordaba claramente en unas de sus infiltraciones a la mansión, leyó en uno de los libros de la biblioteca que muchas veces los vampiros no pueden controlarse, en ese entonces el solo llegar a pensar en hacerle daño a alguien le dio escalofríos por lo que tomo la decisión de tomar sangre de animal, sin embargo con la siguiente aclaración de que especie era en realidad las ahora tenía sentido el porqué la sangre solo le calmaba mas no le satisfacía por completo...sin embargo... tampoco estaba al tanto de que era exactamente ser una súcubo ni de su dieta y realmente le aterraba pensar dañar a alguien y menos a ese ser tan hermoso que tenía enfrente.

Por otro Aluz sabía muy bien lo que conllevaba y las necesidades que ella tenía por lo que al observarla no tuvo problemas en reconocer esa mirada, se levanto quitando las agujas y liberando la sangre exortem retenida para no buscar dañar a nadie, pero su cuerpo cambio sus músculos aparecieron más tensos y moldeados, sus ojos estaban oscuros como el azabache, una línea de brillo blanco estaba sobre ellos, ya lo amarillo se había perdido, el también estaba sediento de lujuria y su cuerpo no aguantaba más.

Los Exortems eran la combinación de luz y obscuridad junta, por lo que debían mantener un equilibrio constante en su cuerpo, estos se alimentan con lujuria como parte de su dieta para que los deseos carnales no nublen su juicio y se desate su lado más primitivo y para que ese pecado no caiga en las manos de los humanos ya que corrompería las almas. Además los exortems pueden reproducirse como los humanos y podrían tener decencia lo que desataría una serie de poderes y fases desconocidas junto con la posible creación de una nueva especie, es por esto que estaba angustiado ya que frente a él se hallaba por primera vez alguien que le estaba haciendo perder la razón.

La energía que tenia Aluz en ese momento era demasiada y la lujuria de las botellas era lo que lo controlaba, se torturaba con las dudas mientras cada poro de su cuerpo lo contradecía por lo que al final termino sediento pero no sin permitirle a la chica escoger lo que sería ahora su destino. Se acerco a la joven y las marcas de Sadness aparecieron, eran marcas negras como cicatrices y atravesaban verticalmente sus ojos haciendo que su rostro se hiciera más pálido, sus labios se tintaron amoratados y en un momento todas las marcas desaparecieron, solo la palidez permaneció mientras Evangeline lo miraba atenta.

Le toco la mejilla y le mostro su cuello acercando su cabeza a su hombro y con voz profunda y baja le dijo que lo mordiera-. **Muerde profundo y excitante se que las llamas recorren tu vientre, es tu época, se libre sé hacer lo que te plazca, ¡Cleox! ve a los sótanos y trae vino…activa la gala quiero que esta noche sea algo distinta a las demás-.** Cleox se retiro rápidamente y de pronto cortinas vino tinto intenso aterciopeladas cubrieron las estanterías, la alfombra se volvió roja y brillante mas afelpada que en ningún otro momento, las luces se pusieron medias y el vino apareció de la nada manteles de color sanguinario recubrieron las mesas y el asiento donde estaba se convirtió en un diván-. **¿Qué harás? Huiras o solo harás lo que necesitas.**

**No sé qué demonios quiero...tengo mucha sed...me arde el cuerpo...nunca antes me había pasado esto...-**. Evangeline se aferraba insistentemente a la mano que reposaba en su mejilla proveniente de aquel muchacho; y luego se abrazo a su pecho mientras aspiraba su aroma, sentía que s cuerpo ardía cada vez más fuerte y la garganta mas áspera, hasta que en un momento determinado su cuerpo latió...no sabía que quería...pero de algo estaba segura...se estaba volviendo loca...el olor de aquel hombre era nocivo en ese momento, era varonil y profundo acaricio su espalda lentamente desde su nuca hasta la parte baja de la espalda dibujando con sus manos su forma...era embriagador y excitante su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo algo incomprensible...sin embargo su hermoso cuello invitaba a morderlo...todo en el era como un bocado de comida para alguien que ha pasado hambre por meses...-. **¿Si te muerdo me calmare?, no sé cómo funciona ser súcuba ya bastante problemático era cuando pensaba que era vampira...-.** Veía borroso pero en la distancia vislumbro a Cleox cerrando la puerta ¿desde cuándo estuvo ahí? Suponía que después de todo las cosas no aparecieron por magia...

Pensó una y otra vez temeroso de morderle...podría que querer comerle y ese pensamiento la llenaba de pánico, ciertamente no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar ahora, entendía porque aquella mujer llamada Eva había caído en tentación, en ese momento el era su deliciosa fruta prohibida la cual no sabía que le podría traer si el paraíso o el infierno…

Con solo chasquear los dedos dos hoyos se abrieron en el cuello de Aluz, de ellos sangre suave y azul fluía miro a Evangeline con profundo deseo y sin tapujos comenzó a tocarla, poco a poco recorrió con sus manos de manera delicada, casi femenina pero a la vez muy desesperada y varonil, le toco la espalda y poco a poco fue apegándose más a él. La ropa yacía perlada en sudor y poco a poco iba sintiendo cada vez más insistentemente ese olor de mujer que le hipnotizaba-. **¿Me perdonarías si rompo tu vestido?-.**pregunto algo temeroso pero decidido mientras observaba como la chica insistentemente mordía su labio inferior intentando contenerse-.**ven vamos lame un poco mi sangre…necesito que lo hagas, hazlo rápida y desesperadamente devórame con tu pasión Eva... se tú la primera en beber la sangre que te hará existir en el día y poder estar despierta y viva para siempre **-. Dijo mientras su respiración aumentaba de velocidad y tensión.

**Creo que a estas altura podría perdonarte lo que sea...confiare en ti, si he de condenarme por ello...entonces seré feliz prisionera de mi error** junto valor y lamio la sangre que emanaba de su cuello...y al instante siguiente sintió como si hubiese dejado de existir, todo se volvió blanco y cuando se dio cuenta estaba l amiento y besando con pasión desesperada aquel lugar, ¿que importaba que fuera su primera vez?, no tenia arrepentimientos, se apego mas a él con deseo…estaba sonrojada y demasiado concentrada en su labor para pensar en mirarle más por vergüenza que otra cosa, enredo una de sus manos en su cabello y mordió fuertemente lo suficiente para sentir un pinchazo pero aflojando de inmediato para dejar el dolor atrás rápidamente mientras lamia y besaba la pequeña marca, sentía su cuerpo temblar y levanto la mirada hacia a él sonrojada**-. ¿Estás bien**?-.

Para Aluz aquella sensación era algo increíble, era la primera vez que sentía eso, por primera vez estaba siendo herido y le gusta, jamás había estado tan cerca de una mujer temblaba tras cada lamida, con paciencia fue bajando el cierre del vestido, mientras ella seguía con la labor y lamia el cuello de él, este besaba y lamia sus hombros y el inicio del cuello. Pronto el cierre quedo abajo, y su camisa y saco ya estaban en el suelo, las marcas de las batallas y quemadas de las llamas estaban como tatuajes permanentes en su cuerpo, mordió su piel haciendo 12 hendiduras finas por donde salió su gustosa y exquisita sangre, cada vez que la lamia era como si su cuerpo se estremeciera **-.¿en realidad quieres esto?...digo es tu primera vez, es decir la primera vez que bebes sangre, no sé si además quieras convertirte en algo mas allá que en una joven súcubo que creía ser vampira -.**dijo algo rojo por la excitación y por la vergüenza de estar así con una mujer por primera vez.

**En realidad es la primera vez en todo...supongo que no tengo nada que perder además, jamás me sentí tan feliz con algo que he hecho hasta ahora, así que...estoy muy segura-.** Contesto Eva mientras le besaba dulcemente, intentaba imitar el beso que le había dado el chico anteriormente pero solo obtuvo una versión juguetona aunque para ella igualmente exquisita, soltó su boca sonrojada comenzando a dar besos húmedos desde su clavícula hasta tu vientre podía sentir como la sangre salía de su cuello pero ciertamente en el momento no le importaba...sentía que la ropa quemaba subiendo de nuevo con sus besos hasta sus hombros observo que su sangre iba a manchar el brasier recordando que no tenia mas ropa por lo que miro al chico apenada **-. ¿Te importa que me lo quite?..No tengo más ropa...-.**

Aluz no le dio tiempo de terminar, el mismo con sus manos algo hábiles en quitar cerrojos y broches de manera rápida, puesto que la larga vida le había hecho ser así, soltó la prenda mientras le abrazaba y besaba de nuevo, con el mismo impulso desabrocho su parte baja del vestido-. **Es tu decisión si quitártelo y dar marcha atrás o detenerte -.** Le dijo mientras a la vez soltaba los correajes del pantalón que tenia encima, en total era: 6 seguros en la cintura 6 seguros en la pierna derecha y 6 seguros en la pierna izquierda aseguraban el pantalón a la piel y en cada uno de los seguros de corea un cuchillo de filo eterno**-. Vestidos hay por montones acá solo tienes que ver bien en lo profundo-. **Ya se sentían los efectos de la pasión en su cuerpo intensificándose con cada beso húmedo que le daba la chica, mientras más bajaba mas impulsos eléctricos eran trasladados por su cuerpo, "Es...esto... es... tan bueno, no quiero que termine" pensó mientras la tomaba por un seno guiado por el instinto presionándolo un poco arrancándole gemidos suaves.

**¿Es tu elección pero te persuadiré?-.** Dijo la chica mientras soltaba gemidos pequeños, su cuerpo ardía sin control solo quería sentirle quería explorarle por completo y perderse en el-. **El vestido no es tan importante después de todo...-**. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo lo que quedaba de su vestido, lo tiro con gracia y sensualidad rompiéndose, una vez casi desnuda observe como algo en el pantalón ya más suelto de Aluz deseaba salir, por mero instinto coloco una mano sobre eso y lo acaricio suavemente, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y paso su lengua con delicadeza...inmediatamente sintió como el miembro palpitante respondía a su tacto y al mismo tiempo como su cuerpo se estremecía sin control **-. Quiero continuar...-.**

¡Ah!... espera es... es... muy bueno -. Decía Aluz mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, su cuerpo por primera vez reaccionaba así, en ese momento todos aquellos instantes de guerra y lucha eran como un mero recuerdo, recordaba que cada vez que peleaba había un sentimiento parecido, hasta que solo desabrocho su pantalón y quede desnudo frente a ella. Ya la erección se hacía notar y la poca experiencia resaltaba mucho, tanto odio y tan poco amor en su vida le había hecho un inexperto total, "el cazador cazado por fin estaba arrinconado", pensó divertido-. **Ve despacio, no quiero manchar tu rostro, seguro seria lo que haría que este momento se dañara-.** La observo tiernamente y le beso profundamente agachándose para alcanzar sus labios mientras acariciaba más directamente sus senos sin tanto pretexto. En su larga vida a pesar de que hubo momentos en los que vio la anatomía femenina jamás le había interesado observarla con detenimiento, sin embargo comenzó sentir una curiosas insaciable por lo que la acomodo de modo que pudiera apreciarla con detenimiento, "ese espacio entre tus piernas jamás había visto algo parecido y que me causaba curiosidad es algo que me gusta realmente me encanta", pensó para sí-. **¿Qué hacemos ahora?-.**

Evangeline bajo la mirada avergonzada, realmente no tenía demasiada experiencia pero el deseo era tan palpable que casi podría envolverse con el**-. No tengo idea...-.** Su sonrojo crecía y se extendía alrededor de su cuello y clavícula, sus piernas abiertas le avergonzaban ¿cómo es que a llegar hasta ese punto es que daría tanta vergüenza?...aunque considerándolo desde su punto de vista, ha de suponer que al beber de él y de su lujuria pudo calmar la ferocidad que tenía en ella y por ende controlar la sed...sentía la sangre caer sobre ella, era tanto el calor que emanaba de ella que creía que evaporizaría la sangre al tocarla, por lo que oculto su cara en el cuello de él permitiéndose aspirar a fondo su aroma-. **Nunca he estado con un hombre antes...y según lo que has dicho tú no has estado con ninguna mujer... ¿qué tal si solo nos dejamos llevar?-.** Dijo mientras sonreía con una mirada que reflejaba miles de sentimientos rozando sus labios con los del para finalmente juntas sus labios en un beso dulce y apasionado-

Aluz le correspondió con suavidad tras oír su sugerencia y empezó a rozar su cuerpo con el de ella mientras le besaba, besaba su cuerpo mientras palpaba su espalda desnuda para luego empezar a lamer y besar su cuello, mientras tanto los besos se hacían más eterno y las jerarquías se empezaron a extender por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a cubrir hasta su espalda baja y totalmente el pecho, cruces y raíces de espinas eran los dibujos en su piel, y pronto sintió una tibia y cálida sensación en su lugar más intimo y se dio cuenta que estaba aprisionado entre las piernas de ella las cuales vio cerradas para ese momento "que será esto que sentimos, ¿por qué no puedo entender nada? " se pregunto así mismo queriendo saber más sobre eso que estaba sucediendo, mientras sentía que no podía ni moverse más por miedo aunque mas por placer que por cualquier otra cosa"

El cuerpo de la pelinegra temblaba...cada rose le invitaba a mas deseaba sentirlo dentro de ella que sus cuerpo se unieran**...-. Por…Favor...no puedo más...-.**lo miro muy sonrojada y con los labios hinchados de besarle abrió de nuevo sus piernas muy despacio, sintiendo su miembro sobre su entrada…era una sensación húmeda, y a los pocos minutos...sintió una explosión dentro de su cuerpo por lo que se estremeció y retorció debajo de ella, su mundo giraba dando mil vueltas y millones de estrellas apareciendo dejándola ciega y absorta de su alrededor, aunque era algo nuevo para ella fue la mejor de las sensaciones.

El chico entendía a la perfección sus palabras ya que él sentía la misma desesperación, por lo que se acomodo y comenzó a ubicarse en su entrada, logrando penetrar un poco nada mas, sentía un dolor leve pero también uno de los mayores placeres que había sentido mientras combinaban sus jugos por primera vez en sus vidas…ese día ellos descubrieron que era el placer**-. Espera, me duele un poco, no te muevas porque me gusta-.**Dijo mientrasle abrazaba fuertemente, estuvieron así por algún tiempo hasta que decidió adentrarse más lo que ocasiono otra explosión en el interior de ambos y entre sus piernas corría un poco de sangre mezclada con jugos blanquecinos de ambos. **Ahora estamos unidos por nuestros cuerpos aunque fue algo mucho más hermoso de lo que pensé-.** Dijo a mi mismo pero en voz alta sin la intención de que ella le escuchara.

Evangeline estaba extasiada de felicidad y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar por primera vez en su vida sentía verdadera felicidad como si estuviera en el paraíso...sintió algo en su interior romperse y un dolor agudo que palpitaba y ardía, sin embargo el placer lo dulcificaba y le hacía sentir bien pero al escuchar sus palabras lloro mas abundantemente nada podía igualar aquel momento-. **Estoy feliz**-. Dijo abrazándose su espalda...Luego de unos minutos la sensación de dolor se calmo y una necesidad agobiante de moverse se apoderaba de ella por lo que comenzó a marcar un ritmo cada vez más moderado.

El chico por otro lado se empezó a mover un poco después que ella, al principio no se amoldaba del todo pero logro tomar su ritmo, "me nivele", pensó-. **Ah mm... ahh, esto... es... tan hermoso, te vez preciosa... ¿sabes?..., creo que el diván...ah se siente solo...m... vamos hasta allá-.** Entre gemidos de placer puro, tomo a la chica aun penetrada mientras comenzaba un juego de besos y caricias en el trayecto al diván, los movimientos y sensaciones lo volvían loco, lo intoxicaban y mareaban de puro placer al levantarla podía sentirla más internamente y una vez estando cerca de aquel mueble ya allí no quiso sentarse ni acostarse, la mantuvo cargada mientras se movían frenéticamente -. **Ahh te siento tan caliente... Siento que... pronto explotare de nuevo, si quedas embarazada... ¿me culparías si no te dejo ir así quieras irte? -**. Pregunto preocupado, la joven sin embargo no respondía por lo que la beso fuerte mente y se abrazo mas fuerte a ella, quería mas y mas además realmente a esas alturas ya estaba perdiendo completamente el control.

**Si me dejas ir entonces volvería así que no tiene caso que me vaya-.** Dijo Evangeline mientras se movía frenéticamente, sus senos subían y bajaban con desenfreno y las manos de Aluz apretaban fermente sus muslos casi enterrando las uñas dejando que ella se aferrara a su espalda...era tan placentero...sus caderas subían y bajaban cada vez mas rápido y comenzó a sentir el orgasmo inminente. Sin previo aviso justo antes de explotar mordió el hombro de su hombre hasta sentir sangre salir de él y luego...aquellas estrellas comenzaron a brillar de nuevo...podía sentir como temblaba su interior y el de él, al parecer ambos habían alcanzado el clímax sus jugos se mezclaban mientras era recostada aun penetrada debajo de aquel ser maravilloso en el diván, su respiración estaba desenfrenada no podía articular palabra alguna de pronto...sin darse cuenta…Todo se volvió negro.

…**..**

**¡Sí! El primer capítulo terminado con mucho amor para ustedes espero comenten que les pareció y me haría feliz ideas o cualquier sugerencia que quieran dar gracias por leer n.n.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hi hi aquí la segunda entrega, espero disfruten¡**

**Capítulo II: entre las sabanas de un nuevo amanecer**

El sol salía alumbrando cualquier rincón de aquella lúgubre mansión, el cielo se vestía de un despampanante azul mientras la brisa fresca de la mañana movía insistentemente las cortinas de una habitación. Las paredes eran de un color pastel algo difícil de describir se asemejaba a un amarillo muy claro aunque también se parecía mucho al color durazno, era amplia y acogedora sin duda los muebles en ella eran grandes pero al mismo tiempo hermosos acompañado de complicados diseños. En total había un estante grande, una repisa, dos sofás, dos mesas de noche, un armario lo suficientemente espacioso y un pequeño escritorio cuyos colores pasteles contrastaban sin desentonar realmente mientras en una parte de dicha habitación se encontraba una cama grande y mullida la cual en ella se alojaban dos cuerpos desnudos envueltos en sabanas sumergidos en un profundo sueño

Los rayos del alba penetraron insistentemente en aquel recinto, mientras los jóvenes descansaban uno de ellos un muchacho apuesto de cabello negros y ojos cafés los cuales no se veían gracias que mantenía los ojos cerrados comenzaba a dejar los brazos de Morfeo mientras perezosamente se rehusaba abrir los ojos pero el amanecer le llego de lleno a la cara haciendo que este se incomodara de inmediato.

Sintiendo el resplandeciente sol en su rostro el joven arrugo el rostro un poco, no le sentaba mal solo que aun estaba agotado, no quería despertar de sus sueños ni sus recuerdos, sentía el calor sublime del sol en su rostro y al voltearse sentí esa suave y tersa textura de la piel de la joven a su lado el cual pensó que era producto de su imaginación, aun extrañado sin abrir los ojos sentía aquella suave y agradable sensación de compañía sin saber que era, se acogió firmemente a ese cuerpo y disfrutaba ese calor gimió suave y silenciosamente-. **Ehh que delicia**-.

La chica en cuestión sintió aquella voz lejana medio dormida, podía sentir como alguien la abrazaba con ternura y amor era algo divino y gratificante, aspiro el aroma y dudo en abrir los ojos, tratando de descubrir quien yacía a su lado. Abrió los ojos con delicadeza y al mirar al frente vio a un hombre que parecía entre desconocido y familiar a causa del sueño y la pesadez en su cuerpo; fue entonces cuando los recuerdos como una afilada hoja de cuchilla llegaron a su mente de un golpe provocando que abriera sus ojos como si hubiese descubierto una noticia terrible y ver que la persona en frente de ella estaba desnuda no ayudo mucho**-. ! Estamos desnudos ¡-.** Dijo de forma alterada.

**! ... quien anda... Que... ¿Y yo? ¿Y qué? y... Waaaa!...-.**dijo Aluz mientras se iba de espaldas con los cobertores encima cayendo al suelo y con miedo evidente en el rostro, sin respuestas aun los recuerdos llegaban como un sueño tibio y cariñoso pero aun así estaba muy asustado, en su mente se pasaba la idea de que todo había sido forzado por él, por lo que algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Sentía el corazón a 3000 por hora, no quería ni preguntar qué había pasado estaba claro para el simplemente había abusado de la hermosa muchacha que yacía en la cama, la miro limpiándose las lagrimas y con la mirada gacha le extendió un sable de filo diamantino-. **Cometí una falta terrible sangre y dolor provoque en ti, sangre y dolor que con mi vida te pagare nunca fue mi intención robarte algo tan preciado para ti, pero, a veces cometemos errores irreparables, mátame y cobra venganza sobre mi ofensa, que con fuerza he cometido-. **Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza inigualable, por primera vez sentía un vacio tan profundo en el pecho que era imposible llenar, es hermosa joven que lo miraba había sido la primera mujer a la que realmente deseo en su vida…la única que fue capaz de envolverlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la misma que por alguna razón no deseaba que saliera de su vida. Sin embargo ya el error estaba cometido, la había abusado y no había nada hacer salvo maldecirse y dejar que las lagrimas de saber que cometió e hizo que una mujer sintiera tal deshonra y de manera forzada según su pensamiento, para él a estas alturas no era digno de la vida.

La pelinegra lo miro sorprendida... ¿porque decía eso?... Ya estaba despierta y recordaba todo con claridad ¡estúpida somnolencia que la había hecho gritar y olvidar por un segundo lo que había pasado la noche anterior! ahora el sujeto en frente de ella pensaba que fue abusada por él cuando en realidad fue un acto que ambos deseaban o por lo menos ella lo quería y mucho. Lo miro perpleja mientras trataba de hallar las palabras correctas, no se arrepentía de nada de lo ocurrido todo lo contrario revivía y atesoraba el recuerdo, comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía a prisa ese hombre llamado Aluz simplemente la había cautivado por lo que se levanto cubriendo su cuerpo y tomo la mano que tenia extendida mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa completamente sincera-. **Nada, absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido fue una violación ni mucho menos no has deshonrado a nadie ni tampoco me has forzado a nada perdona mi reacción estaba medio dormida y todos lo que paso se me vino de golpe-.**

Aluz la miraba confundido hasta que poco a poco todo comenzó a encargar subió la cara y entendiendo todo de manera más rápida, recordó el veneno y la ropa tirada en el suelo tiñendo sus mejillas y sintiéndose afortunado ¿entonces no lo odiaba?, ¿no sentía miedo ni asco del?, sus emociones subían y bajaban por su cuerpo fue entonces que comprendió que desde ese momento ya no podría dejarla ir simplemente ella era de él y el de ella. Dejo caer la sabana y se levanto mirándola a los ojos acercándose lentamente-.**Evangeline... ahora empiezo a recordar, ¿de verdad no fue un sueño? si lo fuera no quiero despertar-.** Miraba el cuerpo de la chica que lo miraba cubierto por las sabanas era como si le mostraran la única maravilla verdadera en el mundo," quiero tocarte y tenerte entre mis brazos, observarte y saber reconocer que eres mía", pensaba inspirado, se acerco mas a ella quedando justo frente a frente acercando su rostro al suyo y rozando sus labios con los de suyos hasta hacer contacto, aun recién levantada tenía una gota de sangre en cada comisura de los labios las limpio cuidadoso pasando la lengua con ternura mientras la chica simplemente se dejaba llevar-.**Eva quedémonos a descansar hoy-.**

Evangeline se sentía en el cielo, en la vida alguien la había tratado con tal cuidado y afecto, muchos hombres la habían intentado seducir pero nadie había logrado causarle tal sensación de tranquilidad como él, nunca la hicieron sentir que no le faltaba nada en la vida. Estaba algo preocupada no quería abusar de la hospitalidad que le brindaban sin embargo decidió aceptar-. **De acuerdo...pero... ¿qué ropa usare?-.** Dijo avergonzada-. **Me gustaría conocerte mas ¿podemos dar un paseo recorrer la casa o andar por ahí?...antes de irme me gustaría...Estar un rato más conocerte...yo…-. **Todas las palabras murieron en sus labios, no quería irse se sentía demasiado cómoda en aquel lugar y junto a él aunque no se atrevía a decírselo lo único que podía agradecer por ahora era el sentimiento de alivio gracias a que desistiera rápidamente de la idea de haberla violado, bajo la cabeza con el corazón hecho un nudo ¿y si aquella persona no la quería? después todo acaba de conocerla y se había acostado con el… estaba ansiosa y expectante hasta que el sonido de su estomago delato su hambre.

Aluz era definitivamente muy perspicaz noto de inmediato la preocupación de la chica por lo que le sonrió le dio otro beso tierno en los labios para calmarla, después de aquel beso sencillo y cálido la tome de una mano arrebatándole la sabana de dejándola desnuda frente a él, chasqueo los dedos luego de de contemplar su cálida y tierna desnudes, aun estaba manchada de la sangre de la noche y al chasquear los dedos en ese segundo un vestido rojo a su medida apareció en el cuerpo de la susodicha; contrastaba perfectamente con su piel tan tersa y suave estaba compuesto por muchos detalles de encajes y diseños de flores acompañados de cruces y rosas en negro, la abrazo con cariño y sus ropas aparecieron, un traje negro de saco con camisa blanca como la nieve y un collar de cristales rojo desaparecieron su desnudes en instantes y su cabello apareció peinado muy elegante lizo y brillante**… la comida nos espera en el comedor en este momento, espero que no pienses en irte, no quiero que mi mujer salga sola nunca más-.**dijo sonriendo y hablándole suavemente al oído**-. El baño será después del desayuno ¿quieres que te ayude mi amada?-.**Su sonrojo denotaba que era una proposición indecorosa pero con buena intensión, al ver que no obtenía respuesta salvo una risa coqueta sonrió habiendo cumplido su cometido de hacer reír a la chica-.**vamos el desayuno nos espera después pasearemos por esta inmensa mansión y los sitios más ocultos de este extraño lugar-.**

** decirme como lo haces me refiero a chasquear los dedos y que aparezcan cosas...en definitiva debes decirme y pues...me...me gustaría un baño-.** Dijo la chica muy sonrojada, lo tomo de la mano dejando se guiar por aquel enorme lugar, caminaron lo que pareció una eternidad por un pasillo bajando unas escaleras que daban lugar a un salón muy grande y místico digno de poemas y cuentos de princesas, las paredes eran blancas y decoradas con cuadros antiguos y elaborados, había una enorme araña central de cristal y la alfombra de color vino le daba u ambiente mítico y elegante. Parecía embobada con el alrededor siguieron caminando atravesando una puerta grande y tras ella se hallaba un comedor lo suficientemente grande para que por lo menos 30 personas comieran en el, o por lo menos eso calculaba y en él la mesa servida. Aluz amablemente movió la silla dejando que esta se sentara no sin antes agradecerle, sus gestos la enamoraban cada vez mas era todo un caballero sin duda -. **Es realmente hermoso este lugar, es simplemente misterioso e irreal podría quedarme aquí por siempre-.**

**No me gustaría que fuera de otro modo-. **Dijo el joven mientrasla miro a los ojos y la volvió a besar, con solo chasquear los dedos la mesa se hizo más simple-.**estamos los dos nada mas no quiero tanta distancia entre ambos-.**

**Creo que mis labios se desgataran de tanto que me has besado-.**

**Es un placer para mí desgastarlos-. **Se situó en una de las sillas quedando en una posición donde quedaba prácticamente a su lado pero podía observarla de frente le sonrió sin dejar de mirar e inmediatamente hablo con voz moderada pero firme -. **Señoritas por favor el desayuno**-. Al momento que dio la orden comenzaron a salir de una puerta tres mujeres muy hermosas. Primero salió una con el cabello rojo con destellos naranjas, podía decirse que era como un fuego cálido de tés blanca como la arena de mar y finalizando con ojos azules tan intensos como el cielo mismo, seguidamente la acompaño otra con el cabello en rulos de color castaño era blanca con pecas en su rostro que a simple vista resultaba adorable dejando ver su ojos esmeraldas y otra asiática con el cabello negro y lizo en un moño muy bien elaborado de ojos color miel y extremadamente enigmático; Todas estaban casi desnudas sus ropas eran de mucho costo pero muy descubiertas con prendas valiosísimas en su cuerpo, Aluz observo a las chicas sin interés y fijo toda su atención en Eva la observada y en los platones que trajeron habían manjares Griegos, Italianos y Japoneses**-¿.que deseas comer amor? -.** Dijo sin percatarse el estado de ropa de aquellas mujeres, era como si no hubiera visto nada.

La pelinegra quedo completamente atontada y sorprendida de que ni siquiera mirara a las jóvenes su vista se centraba solo en ella lo que hacía que su corazón latiera más aprisa. Las examino un momento sonrojada viendo la ropa que traían puestas, la pelirroja tenía un vestido verde algo obscuro satinado de estilo griego, la tela era de seda pura y le llegaba un poco las abajo del muslo dejando ver una abertura a los costados hasta una línea que se formaba en la cadera , su pecho era pronunciado y era cubierto por lo holgado de la prenda a esa altura, sin embargo la forma de los senos se mostraba escandalosamente acompañado de la espalda completamente descubierta, todo el vestido tanto el cintura como el hombros estaba compuesto por incrustaciones de diamantes y esmeraldas. La chica de cabello castaño tenía un vestido blanco con un escote en v que llegaba hasta sus caderas dejando al descubierto su pecho cubriendo solo una parte, tenía ondulaciones en el escote y le llegaba hasta las rodillas pero con una abertura hasta el muslo a los costados, en la abertura y la cintura las incrustaciones de plata y rubí relucían evidentemente mientras por ultimo la asiática lucía un vestido azul de dos piezas compuestos por una falda muy corta y una blusa más abajo del pecho con incrustaciones de perlas y zafiros.

Las bellas mujeres miraban a la chica con recelos mientras esta se avergonzaba al máximo, creyó morir de vergüenza cuando su estomago rugió ruidosamente sonrojada miro cada plato en frente de ella...estaba muy avergonzada mas sin embargo respiro profundo y sin mirar al frente pensó que valía la pena decirlo pues todo se veía delicioso**-¿podríamos comer los tres?-.**

Aluz la miro sonriente **-. Claro mi amor en este sitio la comida ni la bebida termina jamás-.** Dijo mientras destapaba un vino dulce y suave mientras le ofrecía con la botella en la mano-. **¿Deseas probar un poco?-.** Dijo mientras la chica asentía y volvía a mirar a las mujeres-. **A… por cierto ellas son las tres parcas las ancianas más viejas del inframundo, también son llamadas Moiras o Fatas, tienen varios nombres aunque comúnmente son llamadas la pelirroja Cloto, la castaña Laquesis y la asiática Atropos. Están acá para no ser de nuevo esclavizadas en el sitio de donde vienen solo tienen trabajo cuando hay visitas creo que no entienden que eres la única mujer que se quedara acá a mi lado por eso esa mirada, no te preocupes no hablan bien nuestro idioma-.**

Eva sin duda estaba impresionada, sin embargo no pudo abrir la boca ya que las mujeres dejaban los platos en la mesa y se marchaban mirando algo ofuscadas**-. ¿Hice algo malo?-.**pregunto apenada por el odio evidente que le tenían.

**Tranquila ella son así cuando tienen trabajo, son algo celosas conmigo, me han cuidado desde que tenía apenas 2300 años, claro acá ni el mismo hades puede hacer nada porque esto es una embajada prácticamente,****ellas esperaban que fuera una de ellas con la que estuviera por primera conmigo vez pero no les resulto por lo que veo** el joven mientras sonreía sin percatarse de lo que dijo, le acaricie el cabello y abrió la boca de la chica dándole de comer en la boca suave y tiernamente-. **Abre mi niña, necesitas alimentarte ¿seguro que te sientes cansada verdad? por eso come bien así tendrás energía-.**

La joven estaba sonrojada hasta la medula, sus atenciones era divinas era la primera vez que alguien le trataba con tal afecto se sentía en el cielo. Abrió la boca muy moderadamente dejándose consentir, probo un bocado de cada plato y sus ojos se iluminaron su cara reflejaba una felicidad infinita -.**esta delicioso, realmente delicioso** sonrió y continuo con su trabajo mientras la chica comía...bueno a dejar que el la alimentara, al terminar el le ofreció vino y tomo un poco… era imposible no sentirse bien, ¡aunque estaba tan llena! Y ni siquiera había terminado por lo que tenía una mueca graciosa en la cara -. **Creo que ahora si no podre. Moverme-.**

El joven estaba feliz, sentía como si ella fuera más que su mujer también su cómplice, amiga, su hija mimada, quería darle de todo y todo lo que quisiera, aquella comida tenia sabores diversos e intentaba hacer que ella degustara cada bocado, consistía en: La comida japonesa era arroz de canton con camarones, la Italiana era lasaña de 3 carnes con 5 quesos diferentes y un toque de ajonjolí y finalmente la griega era brochetas de cordero al yogurt, Arroz con carne picada y Pollo con aceitunas y pimientos **-.¿ te gusta mi bella niña?¿ qué te gusta más?-.**

**¡La verdad toda! Cada cosa es especial a su modo son sabores que jamás pobre y realmente son maravillosos supera por infinito al trozo de pan con mantequilla Que comía diario y la sangre adicional, Jamás había comido nada de esto antes, de veras te lo agradezco -**. Dijo la chica evidentemente emocionada, creía estar en un sueno en el cual no deseaba despertarme.-. **Creo que no podre comer más en un año-.**

Aluz al escuchar eso solo quería abrazarla, le dolía en el hambre pensar en que Evangeline había tenido una vida triste aunque si lo pensaba no sabía nada de ella, le beso sintiendo un poco el sabor de comida en su boca pensaba que de esa forma la comida era más exquisita que nunca**-. Amor nunca más pasaras hambre te lo prometo-.**dijo con evidente tristeza en sus ojos. Vio como la joven le sonrió y este le respondió con dulzura por lo que siguió alimentándola hasta que la chica no pudo más.

Eva miraba los tres platos vacios en frente de ella definitivamente había comido en exceso pero se vio obligada a comer debido a que su acompañando lucio desdichado cuando le conto como se había alimentaba en el transcurso de su vida al final sentía que no podría caminar sino rodaría cual rueda de auto o carruaje.-**voy a reventarme comí mucho** haciendo puchero.

**Tranquila ya se te pasara con esto-.** Dijo el chico tranquilamente mientras en sus manos aparecía una píldora y en mi otra mano una vaso de agua**-. Ven, vamos a un sitio especial-.** Tomo a Evangeline de la mano y abrió una puerta que estaba tras un estante, al abrirla la impresión era inevitable allí se ocultaba un claro de aguas cristalinas con un lago infinito y transparente, todo estaba lleno de pasto y habían pequeños mamíferos alrededor, todos parecían amansados y hechos tiernos gatitos por la paz de ese sitio por doquier había arboles y flores exóticas consistían algunos en cerezos, arboles chinos, rosas hortensias, había de tanta variedad-. **Este es el sitio más pacífico de toda la mansión oculta-.**

La joven Miro anonada aquel sitio hermoso, definitivamente no quería irse jamás de ahí, simplemente era el momento más feliz de su corta vida, sentía como Aluz tomaba su mano y le guiaba bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo, el chico procedió a sentarse y ella lo imito quedando sentada entre sus piernas y recostada en su pecho, su querido amor acariciaba su cabello con dulzura mientras ella se acurrucaba encantada** lugar es mágico en definitiva...es curioso pero ya se todo sobre ti y tu aun nada sobre mi...¿.no deseas preguntarme nada?-.**

El chico miro sus ojos y sonrió-. **Pues tengo una duda algo extraña, ¿de dónde vienes? mi amor -.**pregunto mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

-.**La verdad ni yo misma lo sé-.**

**-¿Acaso no conoces a tus madres o padres?-.**

**-¿mis madres?-.**

**-. Veras mi amor, las súcubos se reproducen de dos formas entre ellas de las cuales salen súcubos ordinarias, u obteniendo semen de algún hombre que se hayan comido para convertirse en íncubos que son demonios machos que pueden engendrar, los cuales dejan embarazadas a mujeres humanas y producto de esto pueden nacer niños poderosos, enfermos o muertos**-. Dijo mientras Eva lo miraba perpleja.

**- Para mí es incierto, cuando era pequen mis padres me abandonaron en un orfanato muy pobre, así que con sinceridad no sabría que decirte al respecto-.**

**-¿No te dejaron algún recuerdo o algo mi amor?-.**

** único que tengo son las prendas que me dejaron al nacer-.**dijo señalando el collar y zarcillos de crucifijo.

** que eres de aquellos niños que resultan de las íncubos/súcubos, por eso tienes cosas de humanos y de demonios, ¿Cómo fue tu infancia?-.**

**-. Estuve hasta los seis en el orfanato, en ese lugar maltrataban mucho a los niños y los trataban como esclavos como has de imaginar tuve que trabajar desde pequeña debido a ello-.**

Aluz comenzó a llenarse de ira, maldijo mil veces a los dueños de ese orfanato por haber hecho sufrir a la mujer que ahora era suya, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo la habría buscado y acabaría sin duda con ellos, apretó los dientes con rabia pero al sentir el aroma del cabello de su amada se tranquilizo**-. ¿Cómo es que estuviste hasta los seis ahí? ¿Qué sucedió para que te marcharas?-.**

-.**Desafortunadamente el orfanato fue cerrado y muchos niños fueron dejados en la calle o subastados por familias pobres para explotarlos ya que el gobierno no ayudo, yo fui una de ellos, me compro mujer que hoy en día es una anciana, trabaje como criada durante mucho tiempo a veces no comía ni dormía-.**

El joven tenía el corazón hecho un nudo, le dolía en el alma las cosas que esa muchacha había tenido que pasar, la acurrucada mientras sentía que ocultaba la cara en su pecho deseaba hacerla sentir que contaba con el de ahora en adelante.

** cumplí 15 años me vendió a un hombre mayor pues muchos hombres estaban interesados mi, decían que era muy hermosa y querían tenerme como mascota tenían cara de pervertidos y me aterraba irme con ellos, por eso la noche de la entrega escape y al final me fui y comencé a vivir en las calles hasta ahora-.**

**-¿Cómo fue que pudiste sobrevivir?-.**

** favores o espectáculos en la calle, cantando, o algo, y si no conseguía de comer debía robar aunque en una iglesia me ayudaban y de vez en cuando me dejaban usar el baño o me daban asilo…sin embargo en la noche venia aquí y leía mucho así que aprendí muchísimas cosas y….-.**

Aluz la interrumpió o dolido.**- ¿quieres quedarte acá en esta embajada?** seriamente con toda la intención de protegerla mientras la tomaba en brazos y la cargo hasta el lago.

Evangeline soltó una risa risueña-. **¿Me estás haciendo decidir entre dormir en la calle o aquí?-.**Dijo mientras se sujetaba riéndose, en ese momento no cavia el sentimiento de tristeza en ella, en tal momento solo podía haber felicidad en su vida.

**No quiero que seas lastimada de nuevo nunca más -.**la beso profundamente y la sumergió junto con el con todo y ropa en el agua**-. ¿Es un sí?-.** Pregunto la joven una vez en la superficie**-¿algo así? …yo quiero que te quedes-.**contesto el muchacho con cara de borrego ese momento Cleoxis entro al sitio**-. ¡Oh! jefe, no sabía que había invitado a dos personas más diré que hará una fiesta a las Parcas-**. Extrañado Aluz miro a la especie de cyborg y lo llamo**-. Hey espera-.** Dijo fuerte aunque calmado mientras que el Cleoxis retrocedió con un gesto de duda.

-¿Diga señor?-. Respondió.

**¿Dos personas más? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién llego Cleox? -. **Cleoxis solo los observo por unos segundos-.**sí, aquí hay 4 personas con vida humana o por lo menos parecido**-. Dijo y luego se dispuso a irse lentamente como siempre **-¿4 personas?-.**decía mientras miraba a la chica**-¿pero si estamos tu y yo acá solos?-.**

-**Deberías ver qué sucede, ¿te acompaño?-.**dijo Evangeline algo preocupada.

Cleoxis se volteo y observo a Evangeline, lanzo un rayo rojo desde su ojo cristalizado y dijo**-. Si justo allí hay 3 personas-.**se volteo y salió del cuarto**-¿eh? ¿Tres personas? pero si solo te veo a ti-.**

La chica lo miro confundida-. **¿No será que tiene alguna falla Cleoxis?, después de todo según tengo entendido es ser muy antiguo, tal vez tanto tiempo está comenzando a fallar-.**dijo mientras observaba como se iba aquella especie de cyborg lentamente.

-.**Bueno, supongo que esta algo confundido tal vez tengas razón luego veré que ocurre-.**

Evangeline sonrió y miro hacia Aluz, no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierta miraba perpleja el cabello mojado que hacía que gotas bajaran por el cuerpo del joven seductoramente haciendo que su ropa se pegara a su cuerpo dejándola muda y sonrojada.

Por otro lado Aluz no sabía que pensar tal vez es muy viejo, tal vez sea la edad, pensaba hasta que se percato de la mirada avergonzada y algo picara que le dedicaba Eva a su cuerpo, la mire y sonrió-. **Oye déjame ayudarte con ese traje mojado-.**dijo mientras la tomaba y rompía vestido lanzándolo fuera del lago colocándola a ella cerca sentada en la orilla-.**vamos a ayudarte a bañar, ¿sí?-.**

**De...de acuerdo...-.**contesto extremadamente avergonzada.

Con delicadeza Aluz abrió las piernas de Eva y mojo cada una de ellas limpiándolas-. **Mira aun tienes un poco de sangre-.**Dijo sonriendo mirando la sangre situada cerca de su entrepierna y en ella, sin pensarlo lamio esa sangre lentamente haciendo que la chica gimiera y se moviera un poco**-. Lo siento no me resistí, vi tu intimidad aun manchada e irritada por la pasión de la noche anterior y realmente me fue imposible contenerme** metió un poco más al agua y empezó a limpiar lenta y delicadamente esa zona, un poco de sangre salía aun pero ya era por los restos internos que nunca terminaban de salir-.**oye…te ¿duele?-.**

No…no la verdad-. Dijo apenada la chica saliéndole la voz más como un gemido que como una oración, simplemente su tacto enviaba corrientes eléctricas alrededor de todo su cuerpo haciendo que sucumbiera ante los más profundos abismos, no sabía si el chico lo hacía o n inconscientemente pero la estaba volviendo loca**-. Y...no te preocupes...no… me molesta que lo hayas…hecho-.**

Aluz observaba aquella zona, se notaba que aun no estaba totalmente desarrollada aun siendo bien crecida, "aun te faltaba mucho por crecer de allí", pensó**-¿sabes? te siento como mi niña pequeña-.**le dijo mientras la miraba, no tenia vergüenza y solo sentía ese calor mas intimo de ella en su mano la cual solo rozaba desde afuera de manera constante, limpiando y ayudando a salir la sangre y restos con un poco de presión. La miraba y sonreía tiernamente no sabía por qué esa imagen de ella parecía tan linda, estaba sentada en la orilla sonrojada y desnuda…tratando de contenerse de algo que no lograba entender y los labios hinchados producto de la noche anterior. Miro su intimidad con detalle viendo de nuevo la hinchazón-. **Oye… ¿quieres que use humectantes y un analgésico para este enrojecimiento?-.**no lograba percatarse aun de la situación en la que estaba la joven en frente del, aun no conocía de gemidos ni de reacciones comunes del cuerpo

Simplemente Eva ya no aguantaba más, era demasiado para soportarlo, estaba sonrojada hasta la medula e intentaba desesperadamente no soltar gemidos demasiado fuertes-. **No me digas eso...no soy pequeña...me...dijiste...que era tu mujer...hace un rato, ¿te…has...Arrepentido?...por favor...para-. **Fue demasiado tarde simplemente su cuerpo hizo explosión comenzando a ver estrellas por todas partes llegando al clímax de una manera vergonzosa para ella, cubrió su cara llena de vergüenza no podía creer lo que había echo-. **Lo...lo siento...de verdad**-.

El muchacho miro a la chica confundido, no entendía porque cubría su rostro y mucho menos las reacciones que estaba teniendo, hace un momento sintió una vibración muy fuerte proveniente de la joven y justo después cubrió su rostro ¿la habría lastimado? ¿Por qué se disculpaba?-. ¿**Eh?, ¿que sientes? ¿Te lastime? no veo razón para apenarse no ha sucedido nada, eres mi pequeña y tierna mujer, y tengo que cuidarte para que no te pase nada malo, oye…no te tapes la cara-.**dijo sonriendo mientras veía algunos líquidos salir de ese sitio, su curiosidad fue muy fuerte por lo que se fue acercando, su rostro estaba iluminado mas por curiosidad que por perversión, la observo de cerca y saco su lengua…estaba a punto de probar el sabor ya que el olor me había gustado.

**Es que...yo...yo...sentí... ¿placer?...lo lamento debes pensar que soy una pervertida-.** Dijo Eva mientras el sonrojo y las manos en la cara no me dejaban ver ni hablar-. **Lo lamentó...-.** Repitió. Sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía la intención de seguir saciando su curiosidad y gusto.

Aluz la miro más de cerca y su lengua toco levemente la zona más sensible de la intimidad de ella explorando el liquido y sintiendo lo agradable de su acides, de momento estaba con sus labios posados allí y sin pensar que el estaba sintiendo placer también solo al sentir ese sabor-. **Lo... siento...no me puedo detener y me gustas que sientas eso que nos hace sentir bien-.**

Evangeline gemía y se retorcía, sentía como si le hubiesen dado un trozo de cielo en la tierra la sensación era húmeda y la virtuosa lengua del joven hacia que muriera y reviviera solo para no dejar el momento...sus manos pasaron a estar sobre su cabello enredándose en el escuchando sus propios gemidos-. **No...No...Puedo...más-.**

El chico al sentir el abatimiento de Eva, bebió cada gota que rociaba en su boca, ciertamente le encantaba el sabor, no se despego de ese sitio…quería mas y empezó a hacer todo de nuevo como en el principio-.** Esto sabe muy bien, espero que tengas más, porque yo quiero más… ¿sí? -.**Aluz no sabía que era pero ese sabor era adictivo y le agradaba demasiado**-. Vamos solo un poco mas-. **Decía mientras continuaba en un jugueteo que hacia retorcer y volverse loca a Evangeline**.**

Sin embargo el momento no duro demasiado pronto Evangeline sintió como Aluz se separaba de ella dejándola aturdida y excitada, el joven tenso sus facciones y sus ojos comenzaron a obscurecerse más de lo normal haciendo que Evangeline se preocupara-. **¿Te pasa algo?-.** Pregunto la chica-. **No…no tengo nada**-. Respondió tajante, el ambiente había dejado de estar relajado y excitante para volverse tenso y preocupante. La joven lo miro confusa mientras el miraba en dirección al vestido roto examinándolo -. **Sera mejor que te termine de ayudar pronto-.** Tomo a Evangeline de la mano ayudándola a entrar un poco mas profundo de las aguas mientras la pelinegra veía raramente que aunque Aluz estaba vestido el agua ni lo tocaba. El empezó a mojar un poco a Eva y primordialmente a limpiar la sangre de su parte interna de las piernas cuando la quito, miro el cuerpo de la chica pero no se inmuto por nada solo observo como si estuviera viendo algo muy normal y cotidiano-. **¿Eva esta fría el agua?** -. Pregunto casi insensible como si no estuviera sintiendo nada de líquido en ni una sola partícula en su piel.

**No…no te preocupes-.** Respondió la joven dudosa mientras Aluz siguió acariciando el cuerpo de Eva con sumo cuidado, como si fuera un pétalo que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, chasqueo los dedos y apareció una estopa en su mano, chasqueo la otra mano y aparecieron esencias, las cuales roció sobre la estopa y empezó a limpiar el cuerpo de Eva suavemente-.**eh…no tocare eso de nuevo**-. Dijo mientras señalaba la entrepierna de Eva a lo que está bajo un poco la mirada, el chico salió del agua y chasqueo los dedos apareciendo un paquete de cigarrillos y unos fósforos muy caros ambos, encendió uno y comenzó a fumar un cigarrillo largo y marrón que despedía un fuerte olor a yerbas que aunque el humo no era del todo agradable el olor relajaba en demasía-.**que relajada esta la ciudad últimamente ya hace falta algo de diversión ¿no crees?-.**

**Pues, es bueno cuando de vez en cuando hay paz…pero, ¿acaso se te ocurre algo para hacer?-. **Respondió la chica tratando de ser picara, no comprendía que había ocurrido ¿será que lo había ofendido?, ¿le había dado asco lo ocurrido?, ¿acaso no deseaba estar con ella? eran demasiadas preguntas para pocas respuestas, lo miro algo deprimida y con la mirada baja. Aluz, la observo y volteo dándole la espalda de nuevo, mientras le daba una segunda succión al cigarrillo -.N**ada en absoluto -.**dijo en un tono seco, Al contestar eso el joven, Eva callo y estuvo a punto de llorar, sin embargo en tales condiciones no era demasiado bueno hablar ni alterarse, por ahora seguiría bañándose y ya hablaría con el por lo que prosiguió a lavarse rápidamente.

De pronto Cleox apareció evidentemente alterado, corría velozmente hacia la pareja y pareció abrir los ojos como platos al mirar a Evangeline desnuda ** debí tocar antes de entrar…-.** Dijo mientras trataba de no mirarla-. **Aluz tenemos un reporte de algo grande acercándose a la mansión oculta-.** Al oír esto la pelinegra se sorprendió mucho, el joven no parecía inmutar y mirándola firmemente dijo**-. Muévete no tenemos tiempo, esto puede ser peligroso para los niños endebles-. **

**-¿Niños…Endebles?-. **

** se dio cuenta de una condición especial de tu cuerpo la cual aun era un secreto para todos en el mundo-.**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?-.**

**Mi señor, ya toda las bases externas están ocultas por favor esta vez no haga un desastre-. **

Aluz observaba fijamente por encima del hombro a Cleoxis-. **Tú no das órdenes montón de piedras, ya era hora de que pasara algo realmente emocionante -.** Dicho esto Cleoxis camino hasta el borde del lago y ayudo a salir del agua a la joven mientras Aluz corría a la salida para ir de él solo a enfrentar lo que fuera que se estuviera acercando.

Evangeline no entendía lo que ocurría y por alguna razón le dio un nudo en el estomago...salió con la ayuda de Cleox cubriéndose con el trozo de tela que quedaba del vestido roto**-¿de qué está hablando Cleoxis a donde va?-.**

Cleox la miraba tratando de que se alejaran lo más rápido posible entre asustado y en pánico-.**De nada, no habla de na...-**. No terminaba de hablar cuando se escucho un derrumbe total de la vieja biblioteca y a los pocos segundos Aluz caía desde lo más alto de la planta superior al agua-.**pero, ¿que fue?...-.** Nuevamente Cleox se quedo con las palabras atragantadas ya que al observar de donde callo Aluz se vio descender a un sujeto con alas enormes de color plateado-. **Al parecer el Exortem no es tan fuerte como decían ¿eh?-.** Cleox reconoció las marcas de las alas de aquel sujeto, era un general del ejército del cielo-. **¿Qué haces aquí Ángel? ustedes no tienen la entrada permitida-. **El ángel miro a Cleoxis con burla-. **Trozo de roca muerta, tengo permiso y misión acá, se me encomendó deshacerme de la basura que no cumple bien el trabajo para el cielo-.**

**¿Trabajo para el cielo? somos equilibran tés no tenemos lado fijo estamos en contra de la división bilateral de este mundo, no queremos que ningún bando gane, solo somos los equilibran tés-.**Dijo Cleox evidentemente indignada.

**¡Aluz!** corrió hasta el agua desesperada, no entendía lo que pasaba pero de algo estaba segura...no era absolutamente nada bueno se acerco a la orilla mientras trataba de localizar al hombre que amaba mientras miraba al ser con rencor**-.!¿Por qué has hecho eso Aluz? ¡-.**

**¡Eva no te acerques!-.** Grito Cleoxis fuertemente, sin embargo ya era tarde, inmediatamentehubo una explosión muy fuerte debajo del agua y antes de que Eva pudiera acercarse a Aluz, el agua se levanto y se evaporo en solo un segundo, las plantas , el paisaje …todo murió en el mismo segundo, las flores y aquel sitio hermoso se había ido y ahora era casi un desierto, en el medio del lago estaba Aluz, las marcas de su cuerpo se hicieron negras y su cuerpo se hizo más musculoso y grande-.**no te acerques a él, aléjate con cuidado-.** Advertía Cleox con mucho temor.

Evangeline asintió y se alejo cubriendo su desnudes situándose al lado de Cleoxis, no tenía miedo del pues confiaba ciegamente en que jamás le haría daño, mientras tanto el ángel miraba autosuficiente hacia Aluz **-¿crees que puedes asustarme con todo ese teatro?-.**dijo mientras sacaba un arma que tenia inscripciones en latín-.**de todos modos si cooperas todo estará bien Solo deja que mate a la chica y todo pasara rápido.**

**¿Ma...matarme?-.**dijo Evangeline confundida, miro a Cleoxis buscando respuestas y al mismo tiempo Aluz-. **¿De qué están hablando exactamente todos aquí?**

Aluz fue levitando lentamente, mientras aparecían en su espalda alas negras**-. Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana no me importa, solo quiero una buena diversión-.**Cleoxis se dijo a si mismo que ya la batalla había terminado-.**Eva retrocede esto no será nada bonito-.** Dijo recomendándole a Eva; el ángel atravesó a Aluz en el corazón con su arma por lo que este callo de nuevo a la tierra muerto, inerte y sin vida alguna-.**Eva es hora de que corras y te vayas de este sitio antes de que eso se levante y sea demasiado tarde-.**dijo Cleox de manera seca.

**¡Aluz!-.**Grito desesperada la chica, no sabía qué hacer si realmente correr o no pero algo en su interior le decía que no era la última vez que lo vería, por lo que miro hacia el cuerpo de Aluz decidida y corrió velozmente hacia el interior de la casa saliendo de aquella habitación, el hermoso lugar que recordaba ya no lo parecía todo se comenzó a desmoronar a su alrededor mientras las preguntas no dejaban de rondar en su cabeza, ¿por qué deseaban matarla?, ¿Por qué Aluz debía pelear?,¿ De qué hablaban todos?.

Evangeline logro salir ilesa de la mansión aunque se araño con algunas hojas de las plantas del jardín, miro las calles de la ciudad afortunadamente no había nadie considerando que estaba desnuda, se percato de que ya se estaba comenzando a ocultar el sol ¿en qué momento paso el tiempo tan rápido?, apretó el vestido con fuerza mientras buscaba un lugar donde esconderse sin ser vista sin embargo rápidamente localizo un callejón y corrió velozmente hacia allí.

**¡Eva!-.** Se escucho, fuera del callejón Cleox había salido tras ella al salir de la mansión -. **Eva soy yo Cleox, toma ese collar responderé lo que debas preguntarme-.**dijo evidentemente apurado.

**Así que tú eres la chica que ha causado todo este lio**-. Se escucho como un eco en aquel lugar.

Evangeline miro aterrada pensando que podía ser otro ángel del cielo, en ese momento solo ella y Cleoxis estaban ahí y la voz era femenina lo que indicaba que no era el otro sujeto, lo que la preocupo pero la tranquilizo al mismo tiempo-.

-. **¿Quién eres tú?** dudosa

**Mi nombre… es lilith**-. Inmediatamente, se vio de entre las sombras del callejón a la mujer sin duda más hermosa que Eva había visto en su vida, su piel era pálida aunque algo tostada con sonrojos por todos el cuerpo, sus labios eran carnosos y su rostro era simplemente perfecto con nariz fina y ojos felinos de un hermoso color miel, su cabello era a simple vista lacio aunque estaba lleno de ondulaciones que caían por lo largo de su espalda, parecía una melena de fuego casi naranja, con destellos cobrizos rubios y rojos. La mujer sonrió son sensualidad tenía un vestido color ciruela al estilo griego muy atrevido dejando ser sus senos voluptuosos y sus caderas definidas, en su mano derecha tenía un trozo de tela color durazno que parecía ser un vestido-**. Toma este vestido, no deberías estar desnuda en la calle-. **

Evangeline apretó el collar con fuerza, no sabía porque, pero esa mujer no le inspiraba nada bueno-. **Empecemos por algo fácil Cleoxis ¿quién es Lilith?-. **Dijo mientras Cleoxis parecía ido a causa de la impresión.

**-¿Cleox?-. **Volvió a preguntar mientras La mujer en frente de ella sonrió tirándole la prenda de vestir.

**Ella es una Súcubo como tú, la primera por decirlo de alguna manera, abandono a Adán para estar con todos los demonios del averno y fue la primera que uso el libre albedrio-.**dijo Cleox con una mirada de desconfianza hacia aquella mujer-. **Quieren matarte por qué estas embarazada de un Exortem, solo es necesario 1 para regular el mundo a medias, con 2 seria la total perfección y con 3 sería un mundo nuevo y único en armonía eternamente-.**

**¿A qué viniste acá Lilith?** , **¿Que deseas zorra de dos caras?-.**dijo Cleox a manera común de decirle a Lilith-. **¿Quieres vengarte de Aluz por no haberte elegido? ¿Por ser la ramera de uno de los seres que le quito todo?**

**Bravo trozo de basura creo que has respondido muy bien-.**dijo la mujer de manera seductora-. **Solo se te olvido decirle que por lo tanto no conviene que esos bebes nazcan aunque sería una lástima desperdiciar a la madre...ya que es una chica muy linda…y pues no, no deseo venganza solo quería conocer a la chica... Y hacerle una advertencia El reino de los cielos y del infierno esta uniéndose al parecer ninguno quiere que estos bebes nazcan-.**

Evangeline estaba en estado de shock, ¿como es que su vida cambio tanto en cuestión de horas?, tenía los ojos abiertos y desorientados mientras su pecho subía bajaba alterado parecía incluso que le costaba respirar.

**Quita esa cara querida, y agradéceme te he traído un vestuario y además advertirte, aunque creo que a tu amigo la chatarra no le agrado mi gesto del todo-.**

**Para empezar no soy chatarra soy Cleoxis el único ser Espirito mecánico elaborado por un dios y un demonio unidos** Cleox ofendido, y comenzando a transformarse en algo más que un simple bot de la era pasada**-¿así que volviste zorrita? veo que ya lograste colmarle la paciencia a Cleox-. **

**Pedazo de basura deja de meterte-. **Se escucho una voz profunda desde la oscuridad, entre las sombras la cabeza del ángel salió rodando por el suelo y fue aplastada por unas cadenas de sangre muy duras-.**Ya voy a arreglar la casa mi señor, Eva no toques la ropa que te dio la zorra**-. Dijo Cleox deteniendo su transformación y tomando camino a casa, el collar que le dio Cleox a Eva la vistió con un atuendo idéntico al que traía el día que conoció a su amo-.**Lindo vestido súcubo, pero luciría mas si usaras ropa interior-**.dijo Aluz transformado en algo muy distinto a lo que él era, parecía malévolo y psicótico, lanzo las cadenas contra Lilith y estas la aprisionaron, rompieron sus ropas y estimulaban su cuerpo-. **Ah…Lilith te daré esta noche lo que jamás pude darte antes ya que tanto lo deseas te hare sentir a un verdadero hombre-.**

Evangeline miraba la escena sintiendo que su corazón se rompería, siguió a Cleox sin mirar Aluz y con lagrimas de alivio y tristeza en los ojos, no sabía por qué…Pero su corazón le dolía mucho, ella entendía que él debía exterminar a esos seres pero, el hecho de que pusiera sus manos en el cuerpo de una extraña para ella y en otra persona hacia que su pecho se aprisionara mas y mas**… exortem-.**decia Lilith mientras gemía desesperadamente comenzando a sentir que se quemaba**-.¿qué me estás haciendo? ¿Por qué demonios me estoy quemando?-.**

Aluz reía con tanta maldad y verdadera demencia que ya no podía controlar su propia energía-. **Maldita Zorra te daré algo que jamás olvidaras-.**en el cielo se veía una nube negra enorme con la forma de un demonio horripilante Lilith lo miraba con los sentidos en alerta y se dio cuenta que aquella nube parecía la sombra del.

**-maldito seas Aluz-.** Grito fuertemente la mujer convirtiéndose en una serpiente liberándose para luego volverse transformar-. **Creo que hablaremos en otro momento querido-. **Dijo mirándolo de manera coqueta y dichoesto la silueta de Lilith desapareció como polvo que se lleva el viento.

Fue entonces que la ropa que le había dado a Eva comenzó a volverse acido en el piso...era un trampa para matarla.

Mientras tanto Eva caminaba mirando al piso hacia la mansión-.**gracias por quedarte conmigo cleo -.**dijo tratando de sacar una sonrisa a lo que Cleox sonrió, al llegar a la mansión entraron en completo silencio el panorama parecía desolado y se podía observar las ruinas y daño, Eva seguía caminando como un muerto viviente por lo que la guio hasta el interior del lugar una vez dentro Cleoxis la miro algo apenado.

**No me agradezcas a mí, yo soy el culpable de todo esto, si en primer lugar no hubiera dejado que mi señor o saliera esa noche tu no estarías en este problema ahora-.** Dijo Cleox lleno de culpa mientras se transformaba en una forma semi humana pero elfica aun, era de cabellos blancos largos y ojos negros de centro amarillo y abrazo a Eva protectoramente-. **Llora Eva se que te duele ver que el es un monstruo internamente-.**decía mientras te abrazaba.

**¡Oh Cleox!-.** Dijo mientras lloraba dolorosamente-.**siento un nudo en el pecho y el estomago son demasiadas cosas para asimilar-.**

Aluz llego altivo y con el uniforme de batalla puesto, miro la escena arrugando un poco el entrecejo sin embargo, no dio 2 pasos antes de caer sin la mas mínima gota de sangre en las venas, Eva y Cleox se alertaron y lo acomodaron llevándolo hacia la biblioteca una vez ahí en el piso yacía aquel fuerte guerrero derrotado por su propia energía, Eva salió de la habitación por sugerencia de Cleoxis pero no tardo en oír una voz que no reconocía **-. Aluz te sobre forzaste muchacho-.** escucho por toda la biblioteca casi destruida; de pronto tras Eva apareció un hombre alto con murciélagos a su alrededor -.**Buenas noches señorita, yo soy Sir Davos L'Threzzt, actual ayudante de Aluz, vengo a notificarle que le solicita en la entrada de la biblioteca, sobre forzó su ojo izquierdo y creo que rompió su límite no creo muera pero si es necesaria su presencia-.**dijo aquel sujeto con acento ruso y cabello castaño y vestido de negro-.**Eva** **necesita dormir Davos, Yo me encargare de Aluz mas tarde... a menos que ella decida ir claro-**.

Para ese momento ya Eva iba corriendo hacia la biblioteca, deseaba verlo aunque fuera un demonio o lo que sea, ella sabía que aquella persona en el fondo era aquel hombre que conoció y se enamoro y valía la pena verificarlo. Entro en lo que quedaba de aquel lugar que tanto amaba y lo vio tendido, estaba pálido y con los ojos levemente cerrados sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se acomodo cerca del acariciándole el rostro-. **¿Estás bien?...espero que todo haya ido bien con aquella mujer-.** Al decir eso se arrepintió ¿cómo podía seguir triste y algo enojada por ver aquella escena? después de todo aquel hombre no era de su propiedad, sin embargo las lagrimas de sus ojos no dejaban de salir a montones cayendo directamente en la cara de Aluz.

Davos y Cleoxis siguieron a Eva hasta la biblioteca-.**el está demasiado agotado, mira no queda sangre en sus venas se dejo hervir-.**dijo en voz despectiva Davos, mientras que Cleoxis se transformaba de nuevo en el bot-. **Lo sé… pero las botellas de lujuria se acabaron y no llegaran hasta dentro de 1 semana, no hay nada que pueda hacer solo esperar a recuperarse-. **DijoCleoxis un poco triste viendo que el ojo izquierdo de Aluz estaba casi que destruido por la presión de la energía que acumulo sobre él.

**¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? ¿Hay algún modo del que se cure?-.** Decía Eva mientras acariciaba el rostro de aquel hombre prácticamente inerte

**Dale lujuria-.** Dijo Davos como si fuera algo natural-. **¡Cállate! no vez que está en cinta y no tiene ganas de eso entiende Davos las mujeres no son siempre activas también están las pasivas como ella-.** Grito reprochando a Davos por su incompetencia. Aluz abrió el ojo derecho y estaba cristalino y con una debilidad increíble.

Evangeline lo miro y lo beso en la frente -. **Davos, necesito que nos consigas una habitación donde podamos estar cómodos y que le lleves hasta ahí, y Cleox a ti te debo pedir un favor especial-. **Dijo sonrojada

**¿Eh?, ¿está bien pero de que se trata?-.**

Davos roció sangre de un murciélago sobre el piso de la biblioteca y en seguida la biblioteca y todo lo demás fue reconstruido, desde las salas hasta la mansión oculta-.**bien aquí hay un cuarto -. **

**Necesito que me des algo de vestir que pueda despertar la lujuria de Aluz-.**Dijo susurrándole a Cleox, Evangeline no estaba demasiado experimentada en el tema de la seducción sin embargo había leído en algunos libros que a los hombres les gustaba que las mujeres vistieran de cierta manera.

Devos miro la escena un poco interesado y señalo una puerta que estaba cerca de la habitación, era sencilla pero muy acogedora lo que Eva agradeció amablemente-.**gracias Davos ahora por favor necesito que subas Aluz a la cama yo me encargare de lo demás.-**Dijo mientras Davos asintió.

Cleox comenzó a reír sonoramente **-¿Despertar lujuria en Aluz?, pero si él ni sabe que es eso, el aun le dice a los orgasmos sustitos, te contare el gran secreto de Aluz, el nunca conoció mujer ni vio distinción, ya que siempre fue como el hombre ese psicópata que casi mata a Lilith pero después de un tiempo él se fue transformando en ese ser pasivo que es hoy, hasta que le hace falta la lujuria y se desata-.**

**No lo creo-.**

**Pues tendrás que creerlo-.**

Evangeline se sintió un poco avergonzada-.**gracias por la información Cleox ahora no te preocupes lo demás quedara en mis manos-. **Miro hacia la cama de la habitación y observo a Aluz ya acostado**-. Ambos pueden retirarse y muchas gracias a ambos, por cierto Davos...Es un placer conocerte.**

Cleox rio diciendo-. **No es necesario esto lo sabes ¿verdad?**

**El placer es mía señorita-.** Dijo Davos inclinándose y haciendo reverencia desapareciendo en una pared.

**Eva no ignores lo que te digo, Mira con este Taser que esta acá su cuerpo rehará la sangre que perdió mientras duerme-.**

**Podías haberlo dicho y no me hubiese avergonzado de ese modo-.**dijo la chica completamente roja, miro a Aluz con mucha preocupación y lo arropo con una sabana acariciándole el cabello-.**Supongo que entonces lo dejare descansar**

No es necesario que hagas ese acto tan desagradable para ti -. **Dijo Cleox aun riendo-. Mira… ¿ves? -**.apunto a Aluz y le disparo, enseguida su cuerpo de puso menos tenso y estar menos pálido haciendo que Evangeline se sintiera aliviada** un método bueno para cuando no hay lujuria… claro sin la energía lujuria solo es un humano-.**

**Estas equivocado-.**

**¿Eh?-.**

**Estas equivocado, con respecto a lo que siento por él, jamás sentiría asco o que fuera desagradable, lo amo-.**Dijo mirando como recuperaba el tono de su piel.

Cleoxis la miro algo sorprendido-. **Ah, por cierto si no le das lujuria estará en coma-.**

**¡Que!, !Cleox Sal de la habitación ¡-.** Dijo algo exasperada**-. Yo me encargo entonces**.

**¿Para qué?, si despierta será el frio asesino psicópata al que me acostumbre-.** Dijo Cleox sonriendo-. **Por dios como no tener asco por un anciano ¿así?**

Acto seguido se oyó un gruñido en la habitación y al instante que Cleox se fue-.**Ehm -**.Aluz tocio y broto sangre desde adentro de su boca-. **Por fin despierto, esa chatarra tardo más en reacomodarme…Estoy ya en mi cama, al fin, dormiré un rato me siento cansado, espero no ser molestado -.**observo a Eva y se volteo a seguir durmiendo encerrándose en una burbuja de energía agresiva que no permitía el paso a nada-. **Así estará mejor-.**

Eva estaba furiosa quería golpearlo con fuerza, parecía un niño malcriado no importa que tan mejor estuviera no había derecho**-. ¡Eres un amargado!-.** Le grito antes de salir del cuarto enojada sin rumbo fijo por la mansión; realmente quien la hubiese visto hubiese sufrido un ataque de risa tenia las mejillas infladas y su labio inferior resaltaba sonrojado y vociferaba cosas sin sentido.

**Es un tonto, amargado insufrible-.** Decía en voz alta camino sintiéndose aliviada al ver que toda la mansión estaba de nuevo intacta "por lo menos todo volvió a como estaba", pensó. Siguió caminando dejando atrás varios pasillos, examinaba las esculturas y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, ahora que lo pensaba siempre había cosas fascinantes detrás de las puertas, así que decidió ponerse a explorarlas. Abrió la primera y para su sorpresa parecía que todo era negro dentro de ella la obscuridad inundaba ese lugar y casi le da un infarto cuando vio a Devos aparecer entre la obscuridad y cerca de ella escucho la risa de Cleoxis.

Cleox estaba riéndose a carcajadas-. **Se recupero rápido, siento haber aumentado la dosis velo por el lado bueno reacciono rápido y dulce como es el ¿no?-.**Davos movía la cabeza hacia los lados en forma de negación, Cleox lo exasperaba, Davos quería que Eva estuviese con su "Esposo" por lo menos ese día**-. Eres un verdadero Satirio mequetrefe y mente retorcida-.**dijo mientras Cleox lo miraba-. **Es cierto y... me encanta-.**dijo poniéndose a un lado a de Eva-. **¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Muy dulce y meloso?**

**Eres molesto-.** Dijo Eva arrugando la cara, miro a Devos sin querer golpear a Cleox pues sabía que se lastimaría-. **¿Ahora sí podrían aclararme todas las dudas?-**. Decía evidentemente molesta.

**¿Qué dudas tiene la niña ah? diga que dudas tiene-.** Contesto Cleox con voz burlona mientras se seguía riendo de Eva de manera frenética**-. Lo siento es que él es muy bueno estando así; tenía que dejarlo en su mejor estado y no es el estado con el que comete errores como intentar ir en contra de las reglas-.**

Se encontraba evidentemente molesta, maldecía a Cleox por estar burlándose pero no podía perder la paciencia ya que si no, no iba a obtener respuesta alguna**-. ¿Qué son con Exactitud los Exortem?-.**

Cleox toco el vientre de la pelinegra dando leves caricias y sonrió-. **Pues, Los exortem son una raza muy celosa y mas celosa aun son las razas a las que el sirve, poco a poco, el se ha ido ganando enemigos en ambos lados y también de diferentes razas, el es un asesino y un regulador del mundo, como vez tiene una personalidad oculta, que acabas de ver, sale cuando algo no se da o cuando no entiende algo , además claro de cuando no es alimentado correctamente -. **

**Sigo confundida-.**

**Pues… míralo de este modo, para haber luz tiene que haber obscuridad y viceversa. Sin embargo estas no se mantienen en equilibrio por si solas, lo mismo ocurre con los tres mundos…el infierno, el cielo y la tierra-.**

**¿Entonces como se mantendrían en equilibrio?-.**

**Por medio de algún balance, o en este caso alguien que los equilibre, es donde entra Aluz en todo esto-.**dijo mirando con ternura el vientre.

Evangeline se sonrojo por el gesto-. **¿Que se supone que hay en el cielo?, he leído sobre muchas religiones…por lo tanto no puedo entender del todo esto, he visto a dioses de la mitología griega y seres de la religión cristiana... ¿acaso todos están mesclados?-.**

Cleox la observo con la mirada algo dudosa -.**Eso es un gran secreto...pero…te lo diré, Todos absolutamente todos Existen, creados por la fe y reafirmados por el poder que esta le da, todos son grandes y pequeños a la vez, unos estrictos otros muy Flexibles y otros sin ley, pero todos rigen un mundo donde todo equivale a uno mismo-.**

**Se supone que en las religiones monoteístas solo existe un dios supremo-. **

**Pues en realidad son los dioses supremos de todas las religiones-.**

**¿Podrías ser más claro Cleox?-.**

**Pues veras, al comienzo de la existencia de la tierra, "el humano" poseía capacidades increíbles lo que se consideraría como poderes sobrenaturales, todos eran la misma raza y todos tenían poderes únicos…por un tiempo pudo haber armonía en el planeta tierra sin embargo con los años estos comenzaron a pelearse e intentar amedrentarse entre sí, poco a poco se fueron desatando guerras donde todos querían ser lideres y una vez que hubieron diferentes bandos, y jefes cada uno comenzó a crear su propia historia y a tener sus propias religiones-.**

**¿Pero entonces como es que hay tantas historias y criaturas distintas en tantas creencias?-.**

**Pues veras, la humanidad como hoy la conocemos, nació debido a que cuando se crearon lideres de aquellos grupos el resto se sentía inferior a él, por lo que comenzaron a verse como seres insignificantes y a los demás como seres omnipotentes, los cuales se alimentaban de la fe de estos individuos dejándolos con sus poderes bloqueados y con los años…sin ellos-.**

**¿Es decir que la humanidad ya no tiene poderes?-.**

**No exactamente, solo los tienen bloqueados, sin embargo estos poderes salen a relucir por medio de su fe; esta es el arma más poderosa ya que a una persona tener fe su energía se concentra de modo que esta alimenta al ente que es su dios, y finalmente con los años se dividieron en buenos y malos o en dado caso ninguno-.**

**¿Entonces que es esta casa?-.**

**Una embajada, y Aluz es el encargado de mantener en equilibrio todo es decir que es más poderoso que cualquiera… sus poderes rompen toda regla-.**

**No me digas que Aluz es dios-.**

**¿No prestas atención?, el no es dios…lo fuera si quisiera, pero ese no es su interés ni trabajo-.**La observo directamente a los ojos mirándola algo enternecido-. ¿**Sabes que estás embarazada cierto?, ¿sabes que en tu vientre crece la vida?, ¿y que esa vida es juzgada como dañina y desequilibrante?-.**

Evangeline lo miro sintiendo como si la hubiesen mojado con un balde de agua fría, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera embarazada ,es decir, había tenido relaciones con Aluz pero jamás pensó que algo pudiera ocurrir después de todo ¿las súcubos no quedaban embarazas entre ellas?, aunque bueno, ella es mitad humana y después de todo menstrua, pero ella no estaba en un periodo fértil ni mucho menos sabía que no era su fecha, pero entonces...¿cómo es que había quedado en estado?

-. **Yo...yo...no puedo creerlo**-. Dijo sorprendida buscando la mirada de Davos-.**Aluz y yo solo estuvimos juntos una noche...y ni siquiera es mi periodo fértil ¿cómo es posible?-.**

**Eso te lo deberá decir Davos, es el más indicado, el es el médico de Aluz desde que tenía simplemente 6000000 millones de años, además de claro ser inmortal gracias a la fruta que le dio Aluz llamada edén-.**

**¿Envidia Cleox?-.**pregunto Davos sarcástico.

**Jamás-.**

Davos miro a la chica con un deje de indiferencia-. **Eva, estoy casi seguro de que cuando ustedes estaban haciendo el amor, sentiste un ardor cuando empezaste a dormirte, algo como si te estuvieras quemando desde adentro, eso es parte de los Exortem, Ellos pueden tener hijos con una mujer que no sea pura en su raza o cualquiera saltándose cualquier regla-.**

** ¿Es por eso que Lilith y las muertes me miraban de esa manera?-.**

** Solo estaban celosas, todas querían traer el próximo exortem al mundo, ¿sabes porque Aluz se alimenta de lujuria?, si tuviera alguna relación física con una hembra de cualquier especie hay dos riesgos o quedaría embarazada si este eyaculara en su interior…o se volvería una criatura extremadamente poderosa si no llegara a ocurrir-.**

** Entonces…no tiene nada que ver con que yo sea una súcubo-.**

** En realidad no lo eres, ¿sabías que Aluz me pregunto sobre tu origen?-.**

** No, aunque no sabría en qué momento pudo haberlo hecho-.**

** Lo hizo al quedarte dormida, te llevo conmigo a ver si estabas bien y que te examinara, el te considera Súcubo por tus ganas de la sangre y la resistencia al sol, pero la verdad es otra... tu eres una mujer humana que murió al nacer y fuiste atraída a la vida por tu propia voluntad eres mucho más que un milagro, eres una nueva raza en el mundo, ese secreto lo guarde a Aluz pero al parecer si es posible y si existes y mira ahora eres la mujer de mi hijo-.** Dijo refiriéndose a Aluz de una manera afectiva muy grande demostrando el verdadero sentimiento de Davos por él.

**Gracias…a ustedes no comprendo mi procedencia, todos dicen algo diferente y me confunden…pero eso lo pasare por alto por ahora… -.**la joven comenzó a verse algo pálida.

**Eva no hare nada por evitar ese precioso ser que crece en tu vientre** el hombre a la vez que Cleox interrumpió-.**Son dos Davos** -. Dijo sorprendido-. **Entonces es cierto que nacen de 2 en 2...**

**Eso nos dejaría con las opciones de la primera, es cierto que nacen de 2 en 2, la segunda tantas veces lo hicieron que se re embarazo... en fin es tu decisión Eva, si quieres que ellos crezcan, Aluz no sabe sobre es tu decision y trabajo decirle si los vas a tener, si no deseas tenerlos guardaremos el secreto y nadie tocara el tema de nuevo, solo te digo, en dado caso que decidas no tenerlos y matar a la sangre de mi hijo, no intentes buscarnos jamás en tu vida porque te mataríamos de volverte a ver-.** Davos la miraba firme mientras Evangeline miraba a ambos con los ojos como platos, es increíble como en un instante la vida puede sorprendernos de la manera más absurda; toco su vientre casi por inercia acariciándolo-. **Tendré dos...bebes-.** Miro a Davos tratando de comprender todo lo que le había dicho-. **¿No soy un vampiro, ni una súcubo?...pero...Aluz me dijo...estoy...muy...confundida-.**

De pronto comenzó a sentir mareada, todo comenzó a darle vueltas y se desplomo no sin antes Davos lograra evitar su inminente caída sosteniéndola a tiempo.

-. **Creo que la hemos sobrecargado**-. Dijo Cleox tranquilamente-. **¿Esta consiente?**

**Si, solo necesita descansar la llevaremos con su hombre-.** Davos la alzo mostrando su verdadera forma, Un soldado de larga barba con una armadura Nórdica hecha en Obsidiana solida y Negra, con miles de figuras conmemorativas-.**Pero, el esta...-.** Dijo Cleox dudoso-. **Tranquilo le diremos que hable con ella en la mañana si ella no le dice nada es porque no quiere tenerlos y habrá tomado una decisión.**

**Weno chicos¡ esto es todo *O* ^^ gracias pro leer TWT a mi me hace feliz que lean¡ los amor y espero muchos comentarios…o por lo menos uno¡ X3**


End file.
